Anonymous
by Sapph-Fire
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome enemies since the first year of highschool.Their parents thinks that their made for each other so the Higurashi's and Takahashi's throw thier Masquerade ball.Kagz and Inu meet and fall in love. What happens when they find out thier ene
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the story and plot and stuff like that oh man you know what I mean.

NOTE: Kikyo's not gonna be a hoe in this story shes infact barely gonna be in here. Just to let all of ya'll know. :D

Also this is based on a true story. With my bestest friend since I was a baby! man it was to funny. Lol :D

**Full Summary**_ Inuyasha and Kagome have been enemies since the first year of highschool. Their parents thinks that their made for each other so they decide to throw their Yearly Masquerade Ball. It's a special thing because half the people always find their lifetime love there. While there Kagome and Inuyasha meet different people. Then Miroku tells him to ask this beautiful lady to dance which happens to be Kagome but they don't know that. When their dancing they have so many sparks and their parents are thrilled. But what happens when they find out that their sworn enemies._

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of highschool better known as a Sophmore. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of highschool. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His bestfriend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of highschool. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her bestfriends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in thrid year of highschool. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her bestfriends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any bestfriends.

_Chapter 1:_

**Intro **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

'_SLAP!!' _That was the sound that you heard echo through the hallways. The source of the sound came from Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi. This was such a normal day for everyone. Everyone knows that their sworn enemies. So yeah here's basically the story.

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing but Inuyasha had to go ahead and be a dick and say something really bad that either made Kagome: mad, sad, angry, jealous, embarrased or all of the above. Which in this case made her mad. Of course it ended in a slap to the face and a very mad Kagome and Inuyasha. There you go on with the story.

"Takahashi you arrogent jerk!" Kagome yelled at him. "Humph well it's the truth Higurashi." Inuyasha told her. Kagome was way pissed. "Ahhh! I swear I just wanna….." She started making hand gesture by like crumpling him up like a paper, choking him, punching him, ect.

The bell rang and everyone headed for their classrooms. "Humph!" Kagome turned her heel and walked off towrds her classroom with her bestfriend Sango. "Man that was harsh." Miroku told his bestfriend Inuyasha. "Feh!" Inuyasha said and turned around and started towards his classroom. Miroku just sighed and followed him.

---------------------------------------------

"Man Sango I swear I just wanna kill him!" Kagome said angrly. Sango just sighed. "Kagome I know but he just called you one little word." Sango told her. They walked in the classroom. They saw two seats in front of each other in the middle of the class. They sat down in them.

"Ok I understand yeah one word but the way he said it, it was like so-so-so- UHH!" Kagome said frustrated. "Ok I get it man. But he did deserve that slap." Sango told her giggling. Kagome smiled. "I know he did." She became all happy and cheery.

The teacher started teaching. Kagome was day dreaming and scribbling in her notebook, not caring what the lesson was about. She sighed. _'This year is the Takahashi and Higurashi Masquerade ball._' Kagome thought to herself. _'I never go because of Inuyasha, but this year their making me go. This sucks.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Say Miroku you going to our party thing we always have?" Inuyasha asked him. "Yeah I am cause I know theirs gonna be a lot of beautiful ladies." Miroku said with a perverted grin. "Yeah I know what you mean, I know that I'm gonna get some like every year." Inuyasha said smirking. "That my man is the best part of it." Miroku said. They slapped hands.

"Say you know whats weird though." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him. "That it's yours and the Higurashi's party and I never heard of Kagome being there." Miroku said. "Feh! Who cares why that wench never goes anyways." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Miroku sighed "And that my friend is why you got slapped."

---------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Sango and Kagome walked out the classroom. "So Sango you gonna go to the party were having? Because you know I have no choice but to go." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Yeah Kagome off course I'll be there." Sango answered smiling. They walked to their lockers which are right next to each other.

"Man I'm glad no more school for two weeks." Kagome said putting all her books and stuff inside her locker. "I know right!" Sango said happily. They closed their lockers and walked out the school doors. They were just talking and gossiping like always when someone was calling out to them. They turned aruond and saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards them.

Kagome and Inuyasha glared at each other. "Hey Miroku whats up?" Kagome asked. "Just came to ask what are you guys doing tomarrow?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Nothing why?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha telling him to continue. "Tomarrow me and Miroku are having a spring break party an it's gonna be at my house." He mumbled angryly.. Sango and Kagome gasped. "What Takahashi has invited me to his party!?" Kagome said with mouth agape. "Feh! It's not like I had a choice wench my mom made me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome balled up her fist. "Takahashi you pompous bastard stop calling me that!" Kagome yelled with her face red with anger. "Why should I huh?" He said taunting her. Kagome growled a sorta dog like growl which kinda turned Inuyasha on. _'Man what the hell is wrong with me?!_' Inuyasha thought to himself confused.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had that smirk the smirk that he always has when he thinks he's won. Kagome did a smirk of her own which got Inuyasha wondering what she was gonna say or do. Kagome walked up to him put her hands on his shoulders and whispered with a seductive tone in his little doggy ears. "I warned you to stop fucking with me Takahashi."

She smirked one more time and kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. Kagome just smiled. "I guess your little hookers won't be so pleased next time." Sango said laughing. But she turned red when she felt a hand on her ass. "Miroku you pervert!" She slapped him hard.

Kagome and Sango smiled and turned on their heels in the other direction. "So are you coming or not?" Miroku asked. Kagome turned around and smiled. "Off course I woulden't pass up the chance to hang out with Lady Izayoi and Rin…Oh yeah and I would never pass up a chance to make Takahashi's life miserable." Kagome said.

Inuyasha groaned getting up. "Watch it Higurashi tomarrow your gonna be in my territory." Inuyasha growled. "Oh bite me dog boy." She answered back. Then her and Sango walked towards Kagome house. Inuyasha just growled holding his balls and Miroku just sighed rubbing his hurt cheek

------------------------------

OK yes its boring i know but remember its just the intro!! review please!! This is story is probably gonna be a few chapters like maybe 10 ok but i still don't know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of highschool better known as a Sophmore. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of highschool. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His bestfriend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of highschool. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her bestfriends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in thrid year of highschool. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her bestfriends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any bestfriends.

_Chapter 2_

**Meant For Each Other?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome and Sango walked into Kagome's house. "Mom I'm home! And Sango's here." Kagome yelled out. Sango and Kagome took of their shoes and walked in the living room to see her mom and dad talking to Inuyasha's parents. Wait what else but in the corner was Inuyasha.

Kagome growled. "Oh Kagome I'm glad you're here." Kagome's mom Kaori said.

"Why the hell is Takahashi here!" Kagome yelled in anger.

"Kagome watch your mouth!" Kagome's dad Takeo told her. Kagome just crossed her arms.

"It wasn't my choice to be here _Higurashi._" Inuyasha said. Kagome just glared at him.

"Well hello to you to Kagome." Inuyasha's mom Izayoi said smiling. Kagome smiled and ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry Lady Izayoi." Kagome told her.

"Now Kagome stop calling me that you make me feel old." Izayoi told her. Kagome just nodded. "Ok Izayoi." Kagome answered. Izayoi nodded. Kagome turned to her right and hugged Inuyasha's dad InuTaisho. "Hey Kagome." He told her. She sat on the couch next to her mom.

Sango sat on the armrest next to Kagome. Kaori started talking. "Ok so as all of you know the Higurashi's and Takahashi's yearly Masquerade Ball is coming up in two weeks." Everyone nodded.

"And Kagome is coming for the first time this year." Takeo said looking at Kagome. She just crossed her arms and _'humphed' _

Sango got a water bottle and started drinking. "So this means that Inuyasha and Kagome will have to be the main couple." Izayoi said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and started rolling on the floor laughing. "_laugh_-You have-_laugh_-got to-_laugh_-be kidding me-_laugh_!" Kagome said laughing so hard.

"_laugh_-Me be-_laugh_-paired up-_laugh_-with that wench-_laugh_!" Inuyasha said laughing. Sango was laughing to. The parents just rolled their eyes. They stopped laughing and calmed down but Kagome and Sango were still giggling and Inuyasha was chuckling. Kagome wiped her eyes. "Whooo Wow that was a good laugh man I really needed that." Kagome said.

"Oh come we all know that you are meant for each other." Inutaisho told them. Sango spit out her water. "WHAT!" All three of them yelled.

"Me and him…meant for each other?! Yea right." Kagome said.

"I agree I mean who would wanna be with that wench anyways?!" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome glared at him. "Keep calling me that Takahashi you know what happened last time?!" Kagome said angryly patting her knee.

"As if you can do that again Higurashi." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome angryly got up. "I can and I will!" She yelled and was about to walk up to him but Sango cut her off.

Sango walked up to Inuyasha and punched him in the back of the head. "Ow what the hell was that for!?" He yelled rubbing his head.

"You know damn well whats gonna happen if you keep messing around with Kagome and why do you always gotta start stuff anyways?!" Sango asked him.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I don't always start it! Higurashi starts it most of the time." Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome. "I start it!? Please you know damn well you always gotta say something smart!" Kagome yelled back.

"Whatever Higurashi! Mom, dad if I gotta be with _Ka-go-me _I ain't going." Inuyasha told them rolling his eyes. "Ditto for me." Kagome said.

The parents just sighed. "Wait parent meeting in the kitchen." Izayoi said. Everyone looked at her weird. The parents got the hint. "Ok we'll be back we gotta discuss this matter. Play nice kids." Kaori said. They walked in the kitchen.

-------------

"We have to get out of Inuyasha's hearing range." Inutaisho told them. They nodded their heads and walked out back to the very back of the back yard and walked in the greenhouse.

"So Izayoi what are we gonna do?" Takeo asked.

"Well I was thinking we trick them you know." Izayoi said. "Like ok look its Masquerade so give something to the guest so they can't decipher who the people are." Everyone nodded. "So look we trick Kagome and Inuyasha into going and neither one of them will know that the other is there." They nodded their heads again.

"That's good that's real good but how are we gonna tell them separatly?" Kaori asked. "Well..that I don't know." Izayoi answered scratching the back of her head.

"How about you guys tell Inuyasha at home that Kagome's not gonna go and we'll tell Kagome that Inuyasha's not gonna go." Takeo said.

"We could do that but Inuyasha can tell that were lying by our sent." Inutaisho said.

Izayoi nodded her head no. "Not unless we hide our emotion scents." They nodded their heads. "Right and I got just the thing honey." Inutaisho told her. He pulled out two rings. Izayoi gasped. "Oh honey your proposing to me again!?" She asked playfully. InuTaisho rolled his eyes and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Great this plan is full proof." Takeo said. They nodded their heads and walked out the greenhouse and inside.

---------------------

They walked in and all you heard was Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha yelling and arguing at each other. "Kids. Kids. KIDS!" Izayoi yelled. They shut up and looked at her. "Inuyasha come on were going home." Inutaisho said.

"Wait I wanna know what's going on." He said stubbernly.

"We'll talk about it at home." Izayoi said.

"Feh." He said and crossed his arms.

"Sango since you put your ass in this you better watch out tomarrow to." Inuyasha told her. "What was that you mutt?! Try me see what happens!" Sango said holding up her fist about to come at him. "I know you ain't call me a mutt you trick." He told her.

"Trick!?" Sango repeated angryly.

Kagome held her back. "Don't even worry about him Sango his bark has always been worse then his bite." Kagome said doing a doggy growl. Sango started laughing.

"What!" Inuyasha growled.

"You heard me Dog-Breath!" Kagome said smirking.

"Ok well we'll see you tomarrow Kagome." Izayoi said grabbing Inuyasha and heading for the door. Kagome smirked. "Woof! Woof!" Kagome mimicked. Inuyasha growled.

"Just wait Higurashi you'll get yours!" Inuyasha yelled while being force out the door by his mom and dad.

"I'd like to see you try Takahashi!" She yelled back. Sango closed the door. Kagome and Sango started laughing. Kaori sighed. "Glad that's over. Kagome and Sango get washed up for dinner ok." Kagome and Sango nodded their heads and ran upstairs.

"Tomarrow is gonna be hell." Takeo said. Kaori nodded her head in agreement.

------------------------

I wonder Inuyasha and Miroku's party woo hoo fun fun fun fun!! Hope you liked this chapter better I had fun writing it. In my opioion I think my writing is better less spelling errors but that's just me.!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

NOTE: Sango calls Kagome's mom Nana and Kagome calls Sango's mom Nana to. Just to tell ya'll

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of highschool better known as a Sophmore. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of highschool. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His bestfriend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of highschool. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her bestfriends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in thrid year of highschool. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her bestfriends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any bestfriends.

_Chapter 3_

**Wild Pranks Part I**

------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome and Sango come in the living room for a minute!" Kaori called. Sango and Kagome ran downstairs.

"What's up ma?" Kagome asked. Kaori motioned for them to sit down.

"Ok now about this ball, we talked to Inuyasha's parents and they said since your going Inuyasha won't go, they say it's for the best." Kaori told them.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "So that means that Takahashi ain't going so I can go without his annoying behind being there?!" Kagome asked happily. Kaori nodded her head yes. Kagome and Sango squealed. "FINALLY!!" They screamed. They ran up and hugged Kaori.

"Thank you mom!" Kagome said.

"Yea thanks Nana!" Sango told her. They ran upstairs and up to Kagome's room. Kaori just blinked in confusion. "Well that was easier then I thought."

------------------------------

"Inuyasha come here now!" InuTaisho yelled to his son. Inuyasha walked in the living room where his dad was. "Whats up?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Ok well as you know we talked to Kagome's family about the ball. "Well they decided that since your gonna go, Kagome's not gonna go cause we think it's for the best." InuTaisho said. Inuyasha looked at him weird. "For the best? But ain't it you guys that said we were _'meant'_ for each other?" Inuyasha asked making quotation marks with his fingers with the word meant.

InuTaisho sweat dropped. "Umm well yeah but we think its best for the ball that ya'll aren't together to cause so much trouble." Inutaisho meantioned. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Finally I ain't gotta be around Higurashi." Inuyasha said with relief getting up and walking to his bedroom. InuTaisho sighed. "That was actually harder then I thought." He told himself.

Inuyasha walked in his room and walked over to his phone and dialed Miroku's number. "Miroku come over now we need to dicuss things." Inuyasha told him. Miroku just answered ok and they hung up.

-----------------------------

"Ok Sango I got the notebook." Kagome told Sango holding a baby blue notebook. Sango nodded her head. They both plopped down on Kagome's bed criss-cross applesauce.

"Ok so tomarrows the party what are we gonna do?" Sango asked.

"Well he has a pool right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head yes. "So that makes it all better." Kagome said with an evil smirk.

They started laughing and writing ideas of what to do down in the notebook. "We could make his precious hair a different color." Kagome suggested tapping the pencil on her chin.

"Ohh Sango likey." Sango said laughing. "Well what color?" Sango asked.

"Well I played a prank on Inuyasha last year and I turned his hands his favorite color red…So how about pink hair. The hair dye should at least last two days." Kagome said.

"Kagome you have such an evil mind." Sango said smiling. The slapped hands and continued planning and writing their ideas down.

--------------------------------

"Dammit Miroku I gotta get her back!" Inuyasha said stomping around his room.

"Just chill man you know your house like the back of your hand you can put stuff in place that she never would have guessed." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah that's right tomarrow I have the advantage! Higurashi won't know what hit her." He said proudly. Miroku just sighed. _'Great I just made his ego even higher.' _He thought.

-----------------------

"Ok Sango is I know Takahashi, he's gonna play them kiddy pranks on us." Kagome said. Sango nodded. "Great so about the hair dye, were gonnna put it in his shampoo tonight." Kagome said smirking.

"What color should we do Miroku?" Sango asked. They thought for about ten seconds when Sango snapped her fingers. "I got it baby blue!" She yelled.

They both screamed and slapped hands. "Perfect!"

"Kagome, Sango be quiet!" Takeo yelled.

"Kay!" They yelled back.

"Ok so we sneak out tonight you put baby blue dye in Miroku's shampoo and I got Takahashi." Kagome said with an evil look

-----------------------------

"Miroku hurry up and put that there!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku. They were setting up their pranks for Kagome and Sango and right now they were doing Kagome's. "Ok ima lift the mattress and you put in under." Miroku told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lifted up the mattress and Miroku put a big whoppee cusion underneath. "All right put the honey behind the curtains." Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku walked over to the curtains and put a bucket of honey on the shelf behind the curtains. "You got the pillows ready?" Miroku asked.

"Yup." Inuyasha nodded patting the pillows.

"Ok lets do Sango's." Miroku said. They walked out towards the pool area.

---------------------------

"Sango open it quietly." Kagome said.

"I would if I could Kagome." Sango said opening the window. They climbed out the window and onto the ledge. "Ok this is how we gonna do this. We slide down that pipe, jump on the other ledge, and they jump on the tree and climb down." Kagome explained.

"I can tell you've done this many times." Sango said rolling her eyes and walking towards the pipe. Kagome just smiled.

First Sango slid down then Kagome. Sango jumped to the other ledge on the other side. Kagome jumped over but she slipped and fell. Kagome shreiked. "Kagome!" Sango yelled reaching out and grabbing Kagome's ankles.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thanks Sango I owe you one big time." Kagome told her. Sango nodded "I'll keep that in mind." Kagome was now hanging for the ledge with Sango grabbing her ankles keeping her from falling.. Kagome looked forwards and saw her living room.

She also saw her mom and dad making out real, real, REAL sexually. "Oh uh eww man that's so disgusting!" Kagome said covering her eyes.

"Kagome your not light." Sango told her groaning. Kagome looked below her and smiled. "Sango let me go I can drop to the floor." Kagome told her. Sango nodded and let go.

Kagome landed on the floor all but nicely. Sango gasped. "Gently!" Kagome said rubbing her head angryly. Sango giggled and jumped on the tree and climbed down to the ground.

"You okay?" Sango asked holding out her hand. Kagome grabbed it and pulled her down.

"Shhh look." Kagome told her pointing to the window. Sango looked at her confused and looked inside the window.

Sango gagged and Kagome giggled. They got up and gasped. After about three seconds they walked away quickly. "I didn't think that could be humanly possible." Kagome said shocked covering her eyes. Sango just nodded with wide eyes. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Ok I got the dye, let's do this." Sango said. Kagome nodded and they ran off down the street towards Inuyasha's house.

**-----Inuyasha's House------**

"All right done let's go inside and eat." Inuyasha said rubbing his stomach.

"Your always hungry." Miroku said punching his arm and running off. Inuyasha growled.

"Come back here Miroku!"

On the corner of the house you could see two girls hiding. "Ok Sango put this ring on, it's keeps Takahashi from snifing us out." Kagome said winking.

Sango laughed lightly at her best friends joke. They put on their rings and peeped around the corner.

They saw Miroku and Inuyasha run inside. "Ok nows our chance." Sango said. They walked towards the pool. "Kagome look we could climb up to the balcany." Sango said. Kagome nodded. They walked towards the tree and started climbing. Kagome got up on the balcony first and She grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her up.

They ran and put their backs against the wall and looked in the window. "No ones here." Kagome said. Sango nodded and tried to open the window but it was lock. Sango nodded her head and punch the side of the window. You heard a click and that was it.

She opened the window and Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. "What I know how to unlock things." Sango said shrugging her shoulders.

"You my friend are awesome!" Kagome said. They giggled and slapped hands.

Sango opened the window and they climbed inside. They looked around. "This looks like Miroku's stuff." Sango said walking up to the bag and opening it. They both sweat dropped. They saw a whole bunch of porn magezines. "Yea it's Miroku's" They said at the same time. They started giggling.

------------------------

Inuyasha's ears perked up to a banging noise upstairs. "Miroku I think someone's here." He growled.

"I doubt it man I mean how could anyone come in knowing that we here, and plus if someone was here you could have smelled them anyways." Miroku said stating the obvious.

Inuyasha just gave him a look. _'Still I know someone else is here, my insincts have never been wrong before.' _Inuyasha thought. They were just talking when Inuyasha heard a giggling noise from upstairs in Mrioku's room. "Miroku someone's up in your room." Inuyasha told him.

Miroku sighed. "Fine let's go check." Miroku said as they headed towards the stairs.

-------------------------------

Kagome and Sango found Miroku's shampoo. "Ok put the dye in." Kagome told her. Sango nodded. She took out the dye and was about to put it in when Kagome grabbed her arm. Sango looked at her confused. "Their coming upstairs." Kagome said. They looked at each other wided eyed. "I'll distract them and you put the dye in." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

Kagome got up and walked towards the door and cracked it opened. She heard them coming up the stairs. She opened the door slowly and looked around. She saw a door next to Miroku's room. '_I'll hide in there._' Kagome thought. She heard them coming towards her. She ran to the door and opened it and walked inside.

She peeked thorugh the crack she made in the door and saw them walked up to Miroku's bedroom door. She slammed the door shut to draw them towards her. She looked around and noticed that she was in Inuyasha's room. _'Shit! Shit! SHIT!' _She yelled to herself. She looked around the room and ran in the door nearest to her.

------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku walked up the stairs to Miroku's bedroom. They heard Inuyasha's bedroom door slam closed. Miroku and Inuyasha rushed to the room and walked inside. They looked around and saw nothing or no one. "See I knew someone was here." Inuyasha said slapping Miroku in the back of the head.

"You seem happy about that why?" Miroku asked him confused.

Inuyasha just growled. Inuyasha looked at an open window and heard the wind blowing inside the bedroom. It slammed the door shut. "See man it was just the wind." Miroku told him. Inuyasha just sighed. "I guess your right, I'm just gonna take a shower." Inuyasha said.

"All right man." Miroku said. They slapped hands and Miroku walked out to his room.

-----------------------------

Kagome sighed. _'Oh snap!'_ She yelled to herself. She peeped through the crack in the door. She turned around and found out that she was in Inuyasha's bathroom. She smirked. _'Perfect.' _She heard Inuyasha growl so she looked trough the crack again.

She heard Miroku and Inuyasha talking about the wind closing the door and stuff. _'Well that's nice the winds loves to help me out.' _Kagome thought. She sighed in relief. She saw Inuyasha's shampoo on the bathroom shelf. She smirked again. _'Well that's a huge coincidence.'_ She thought.

She grabbed the shampoo and took the top off. She poured the dye inside. She heard Inuyasha say he's gonna take a shower. She gasped. _'Crap!' _She yelled to herself. She quickly put the cap back on the shampoo and threw away the dye.

She looked around. _'Fuck! I'm so caught!'_ She told herself. She saw Inuyasha heading towards the door. Kagome became wided eyed. Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and was met with….

----------------------------

Yay a cliffy!!!!! Lols well I love what happens nxt chapter it made me laugh while I was writing it!! I hope you liked this chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome__Higurashi:_Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of high school better known as a Sophomore. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha__Takahashi:_Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango__Taijia:_Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku__Houshi:_Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin__Takahashi:I_s 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru__Takahashi:I_s 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any best friends.

_Chapter 4_

**Wild Pranks Part II**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sango peeked through the window she climbed through. She saw Miroku grab his shampoo and walk in his shower. She sighed. "Kagome you better not have gotten caught." Sango said. She climb down and waited for Kagome out front.

------------------------------

Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and was met with a nice, clean, and neat bathroom. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. Little did he know that someone was looking at him.

Kagome peep through the shower curtain and saw Inuyasha admiring himself in the mirror. _'Conceited bastard._' Kagome thought rolling her eyes. Inuyasha started walking towards the shower. He slid his hand on the other side of the shower from where Kagome was. Kagome was wided eye. _'Oh crap!'_ She thought.

Inuyasha turned the nozzle to turn on the shower. Kagome was met with water showering all over her getting her soaking wet. She was shocked by the impact. She spit water out her mouth and groaned. _'The stuff I gotta go through I swear!'_ She yelled to herself.

She peeped through the shower curtain again and saw him getting undressed. _'Oh…my…GOD!' _She screamed in her head. He took off his shirt and she just gazed at his nicely shaped body. _'His is just so-so…No __Kagome__ stop!' _She thought.

He started taking off his pants and he was left with his red boxers. Kagome blushed. _'No don't take it off.'_ She told herself. But yea since she said that to herself no one heard so he slid his boxers off.

Kagome blushed even more. _'He gotta cute butt._' She thought. He turned around and she blushed soooo hard!!! Kagome was in shocked. _'Oh shit! It's-its-it's-HUGE!!' _She screamed in her head. He started heading towards the shower. She panicked. _'What do I do!'_ She asked herself.

She went to the opposite side of the shower and she saw the toilet next to it. She pulled the shower curtain in sync with Inuyasha. She climb out quickly but quietly. She paused to see if he noticed. She wipe water from her forehead. She threw away the empty dye bottle in the trash and jumped off the toilet and walked to the door.

She turned the knob slowly and quietly she slid out unnoticed. She closed the door quietly. She sighed and slid down the door. "Man I'm good." She whispered. She stood up and climb out Inuyasha's window and down the balcony and met up with Sango. "Kagome you ain't get caught!" Sango exclaimed.

She ran up and hugged her but let go quickly. Kagome growled. "Don't asked." She told her. Sango smirked at her. Kagome sighed. "Fine I'll tell you at the house." Kagome told her. Sango patted her on the back. "I knew you would." They walked back to Kagome's house.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha grabbed his shampoo and started lathering it in his hair. He rinsed it out and did the same with his conditioner. _'I need a good fuck.' _He thought. He shut off the shower and walked out. He grabbed his red towel and walked out. He didn't bother to look at his self in the mirror.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out his boxers and a black wife beater. He put them on and threw his towel on the floor and layed down on his bed. _'That Masquerade party better have some fine ladies.' _He thought and fell asleep.

-------------------------------

Miroku walked to his bed and dried his wet hair. "For some reason I had a feeling that Sango and Kagome were here." He told himself. He shrugged his shoulders and threw his towel and layed down and went to sleep.

---------------------------------

Kagome and Sango walked inside quietly and walked in Kagome's room. They collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. "That was the hardest thing ever." Kagome said.

"Yea it was…speaking of hard what exactly happened to you?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed and told Sango the story.

After she was done you saw a laughing Sango on floor and a mad Kagome with an annoyed marked on her forehead. "I'm gonna change." Kagome said and walked to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. After Sango was done laughing she grabbed her bag and changed into her pajamas.

They layed down on Kagome's bed. "Man tomorrow is gonna be the best day ever." Kagome said.

"Yes it is. Were gonna have so much fun." Sango said.

"Maybe we should seduce them." Kagome added in. Sango looked at her weird.

"Are you retarded?" She asked.

Kagome nodded her head no. "No look it's perfect cause Takahashi's a player and Miroku's a perv so we seduce them and make them want more." Kagome explained. "Kagome you really are nuts." Sango told her.

"Sango your always the one to take risks so why not take this one." Kagome told her.

Sango thought about for a while. "I guess just for tomorrow." Sango said. Kagome smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Sango! We'll go to the mall tomorrow and buy our bathing suits for the party." Kagome said. Sango nodded. They gave each other high fives and went to sleep.

-------------------------------

Miroku woke up and stretched. He got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Inuyasha woke up to the sun hitting his eyes. He stretched and walked to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

They both grabbed their toothpaste and toothbrush. They looked up and was shocked. They screamed so loud it echoed throughout the whole block.

----------------------------------

Kagome and Sango woke up and fell off the bed to the sound of two men screaming. They got up and looked at each other and started laughing. "I guess they found out about their new look." Sango said winking.

"You know it." Kagome said. They gave each other high fives and walked to the bathroom to get ready to go to the mall.

--------------------------------

Inuyasha was touching his hair that was once silver. "What the hell happened to me?!" He asked himself. "My hair is pink!" He yelled. He ran out the bathroom and met up with a baby blue haired Miroku. "Miroku what the hell?!" He asked.

"Like I would know Inuyasha!" He yelled back.

Izayoi, InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, and Rin ran out their room to see what was going on. They all started laughing except for Sesshomaru who just smirked. "What _–laugh-_ happened _–laugh- _to ya'lls _-laugh-_ hair!?" Rin asked laughing.

"We don't know!" They yelled.

"About time you got yours little brother." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru. You did this!" Inuyasha said growling angrily. "You turned my hair pink!" He yelled. Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru and threw a punch but missed. Sesshomaru ended up behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

Inuyasha fell on the floor. "Even though it was a good idea brother, I did not do it." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled and stood up and stormed into his bathroom. Miroku walked into his room and into his bathroom.

"I wonder what happened?" Izayoi asked.

"Me to but who ever did it is awesome." Rin said. They all walked back to their rooms.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha was scrubbing his hair. "Why won't this thing come off?!" He growled. He looked to his left and saw a empty small bottle. He looked at it and picked it up. _'Hair dye?'_ He read. He smelled it and growled. "HIGURASHI!!!" He yelled.

-----------------------------

"What about this one Kagome?" Sango asked hold up a black and red halter two piece bathing suit. "Oh so cute buy it." Kagome told her. "I think this its so cute." Kagome said holding up a green and yellow halter two piece. "Awww I'll trade you." Sango said in a playful voice. Kagome laughed.

They went to the register and played for their stuff and walked outside. "Ok well the party starts in 2 hours lets stop off at Starbucks ok." Kagome suggested. .

"Good I need some Starbucks right about now." Sango said. They got in Kagome's siver Nissan 350z.

----------------------------

"Miroku I'm gonna kill her!!! I swear!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I won't lie to you my friend what she did was grimy but enough to kill her I doubt it." Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill her!" He went in his room. "Miroku I'm canceling the party!" He yelled.

Miroku kick the door opened. "Are you crazy you can't do this!" He told him.

"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked putting his hair up in a hat.

"Because think about since Kagome did this to you she's gonna expect you to cancel the party from the fear of embarrassment thus making your life miserable." Miroku asked.

Inuyasha thought about it. "You right I ain't gonna let her win this battle." Inuyasha said with his fist in the air. "All right now I'm gonna get ready." Miroku said walking out the room into his.

Inuyasha growled. _'I see how you wanna play __Higurashi__ just wait you'll get yours soon enough.' _He thought. He went to his closet and got ready.

-------------------------

"Tada!" Kagome said jumping out her closet and striking a pose.

"Kagome you look positively sexy!" Sango told her.

Kagome winked "You really think so?" She asked. Sango nodded her head. Kagome looked at Sango's outfit. "Sango that looks so hot on you." Kagome told her.

"Of course I'm Sango." Sango told her winking. They laughed.

Kagome wore a green tank top, white jean shorts with her new yellow and green bathing suit underneath, and some yellow sandals. Her hair was in a low ponytail to the side and she wore silver hoops and silver bangles. She also wore white sunglasses.

Sango wore a black see through top, some red Capri's over her new red and black bathing suit, and some red sandals. Her hair was down and she wore black hoops and gold bangles. She had black sunglasses on top of her head.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Of course I can't wait to see how cute they look." She said winking. They laughed all the way downstairs. "Mom were leaving." She told her mom.

"You better behave yourselves." Kaori said giving them hugs.

"Of course mom we would never ever do anything bad." Kagome said. Sango and Kagome gave each other knowing looks and smirked. Kaori just sighed. _'They already did something.'_ She thought.

They walked out the door to Kagome's car garage. Kagome pressed the button to open it. Inside there were four cars. "So Kagome what car are you taking?" Sango asked.

Kagome smirked. "Why my baby of course."

Sango gave her a high five. "About time you took her out." She told her.

They walked to Kagome's _'Baby'_ which was a red Toyota Celica the new series and got in. Kagome started the engine and it roared to life. They drove off and sped down the road to Inuyasha's house.

---------------------------

There you go next chapter is Inuyasha's party whoo hoo!!!! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story. I'll update as soon as possible ok!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of high school better known as a Sophomore. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru __Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any best friends.

_Chapter 4_

**Party Mishaps**

----------------------------------

"Inuyasha! What happened to your hair?" A girl named Ayame asked him.

Inuyasha growled. "What does it look like happened!" He yelled.

Ayame just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. She walked up to Miroku. "I like that color Miroku." Ayame whispered in his ear.

Miroku grinned. "Well…Well.. Come with me and I'll tell you what happened." He whispered back. Ayame giggled. They walked down the hall.

About 15 minutes later everyone showed up and off course Miroku and Inuyasha kept getting asked the same questions. Inuyasha stood up on his table and yelled for everyone to be quiet.

"Okay just to let all of ya'll know, we had to do a dare okay to dye our hair color, and you all know I never turn down a dare!" He yelled and told everyone.

Everybody cheered and screamed. The girls yelled to him "I LOVE YOU!"

"Let's get this party started!" Miroku screamed and turned on the radio. Everyone started dancing. Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed some girls and started dancing as well.

--------------------

"Man I wonder how tonight's gonna be." Kagome said. Sango looked at her .Kagome looked back. They started laughing. "We already know!" They said at the same time. They pulled up in front of Inuyasha's house.

They started walking up towards the door. "I guess this party is off the chain." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "You know it is, and it's gonna get even better once we walked through those doors."

They opened the doors and the smell of sweat and alcohol hit their nose. "Well I guess people have already been doing a lot." Kagome said. Sango just nodded in agreement. They walked past people grinding on each other, making out in corners, and people getting drunk.

"Okay so where is Smurf miroku and Pinky Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around.

Sango giggled at her friends smart remark. "Their probably hiding somewhere where no one can see them." Sango told her.

"I'm surprised that they didn't cancel." Kagome added in. Kagome saw a group of girls circling something. _'I wonder if that's him._' She thought.

She grabbed Sango and they walked towards the group. Kagome saw pink in the middle. She smirked. _'Now his rep will be done'_ She thought triumphantly. Little did she know though she was wrong.

Kagome and Sango walked up to the group and saw all the girls screaming and giggling. "NO WAY!" Kagome and Sango screamed. There in the middle was Miroku and Inuyasha being complimented and adored.

Inuyasha turned his head to a sound of screaming. When he turned around he smirked at who it was. He elbowed Miroku. "Hey Roku, look who decided to show up." He told him.

Miroku smiled and ran up to Sango. "My dearest Sango you look absolutely beautiful today." He told her.

Sango was still in a state of shock, but was snapped out of it by a hand touching her butt. Miroku rubbed his cheek where he just got slapped. "Sango I would love to thank you and Kagome for our new look." He told her.

"What do you mean thank!?" Kagome yelled butting in.

"Isn't it obvious wench.."

Kagome knew that voice. She growl and turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Looks like your little plan backfired." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well thanks to you and Sango, your little prank actually made us more popular and our reputations go up." He told her.

"And how exactly did that happen might I ask?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "We told everyone that it was a dare and now they think that know matter how crazy or wild a dare is, we'll always do it." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome was flabbergasted. "There's no way.." She mumbled.

"Believe wench cause it's true." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Inuyasha licked the top of her ear. Kagome blushed and jumped back quickly.

"Yea-well-yea." She stuttered. She walked off towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha just smirked and walked off to dance and enjoy his party.

-----------------------

Sango was steaming mad. "That pervert can't keep his hands to himself for nothing!" She mumbled angrily. She was walking angrily towards the back outside to where the pool is at.

She stopped and gasped at how pretty the pool gleamed in the night. She walked towards the edge. She looked around and saw quite a few people by the pool or even inside.

-------------------------

"Inuyasha, Sango's outside by the pool." Miroku told him. Inuyasha smirked. "Perfect everything going just how we planned." He said. They walked of towards where the pool is at.

--------------------------

"Okay Kagome just chill." Kagome told herself in the mirror. _'What was all that about?' _She asked her self. She shook her head of the thoughts. "Okay Kagome remember go along with the plan, Sango does her part and I do mine."

She sighed. "I can do this." She said. She walked out the bathroom and out to where everyone was dancing and drinking. She looked around for Inuyasha but coulden't find him. _'Where the hell is that bastard?'_

_-------------------------_

"Okay Miroku she walking up to the spot now." Inuyasha told him. Miroku nodded and was ready to pull on the rope he was holding.

Sango walked away from the edge and started walking back. Miroku pulled the rope. Sango tripped over a string that was tightened underneath her. She became wided eyed as she started falling towards the floor. She noticed a bucket in front of her. She closed her eyes ready for the impact.

She felt her head go inside the bucket and get stuck. She screamed, and tried to get the bucket off her head. Miroku and Inuyasha started laughing. They walked out from their hiding spot and pushed a chair behind Sango.

Sango was walking backwards trying to get the bucket off her head. She felt herself run into something and then some kind of cold watery substance on her lower body. She screamed again.

She felt something like a rope wrap around her stomach. Next thing she knew, she was being lifted up in the air. She screamed again. She heard laughing around her. Some how or another she managed to get the bucket off her head. She looked down and realized she was hovering over the pool by a rope.

She looked ahead of her angrily and saw everyone laughing but two people stuck out the most to her. Inuyasha and Miroku.

She yelled angrily. "You fucking bastard what the hell did you do to me!?"

Inuyasha and Miroku kept laughing along with everyone else. "What's look like wench! Paybacks a bitch right?" Inuyasha told her.

Sango glared at them. "Let me down you fags!" She demanded. **(No offense really!) **

"If that's your wish dearest Sango" Miroku told her. He let go of the rope he was holding. Sango became wided eyed. She felt herself pummeling down towards the water beneath her.

She felt the impact of the water. She swam up to the surface. She looked and everyone was laughing at her. She swam towards the edge and got out. When she got out people were laughing harder at her.

"I see that you caught it early in the month!" Inuyasha said laughing.

Sango looked confused the looked down and saw the color red all over her bottom half. She gasped. It really did look like she got her period. Sango growled. She stormed towards Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran away laughing leaving Miroku there to feel Sango's wrath. Miroku was about to run away but Sango grabbed his color and pulled him back. Miroku stared into Sango's fiery eyes and gulped.

"I'm sorry Sango." He apologized.

Sango just smirked. "Too late perv." She whispered. Sango kicked him in the balls the punched him in the face. She grabbed the bucket that was once on her head and forcefully put it on his head. She smiled at her work and walked off. _'Now __Inuyasha__'s turn._' She thought evilly.

------------------------

Sorry it took so long school started and it's been crazy! Well review please. And wow 61 reviews already thank you! it just makes me happy that you guys love my story! I will make longer chapters for you all!!!!!! Well I'll update as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of high school better known as a Sophomore. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru __Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any best friends.

_Chapter 6_

**Seduction….Chicken?**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Kagome walked out towards where the kitchen was. She walked up to the refrigerator, opened it and grabbed a grape soda. "Where the hell is he?" She asked herself.

"Where's who?" Someone asked behind her.

'_Found him..'_ Kagome thought. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Oh nobody Takahashi." She smirked.

Inuyasha smirked to. "Well, Then I guess I'm gonna have to make you tell me." He told her. He moved closer to her. He was moving his lips closer. Kagome did the same. Right when Inuyasha and Kagome were about to kiss Kagome moved and turned the other way. Inuyasha was shocked. _'Did she __jus__..Did she just tease me?!"_ He asked himself confused.

"Well would you look at the time, better finish partying." She told him. She smiled and walked out towards the dance floor.

Inuyasha growled. _'I got you __Higurashi__.'_ He thought. He followed after Kagome.

------------------------------------

Miroku was struggling trying to get the bucket off his head. When he finally got it off, everyone was laughing at him. He stood up and winced in pain. "I think I literally busted a nut." He said grabbing his balls. He walked inside the house to find his boy. "I feel bad for you Inuyasha." He said.

-----------------------------------

Kagome was dancing with one of her friends Sarah. Then someone came up behind her and put their hands on her waist. Kagome's head snapped back. She found out that it was Inuyasha.

He whispered in her ear. "No body gets away with teasing me Higurashi." Kagome smirked. She moved her hips to the music on Inuyasha.

"Well Takahashi, how will you get me back…" Kagome dipped and came back up. "When you know you can't resist me." She smirked walked away from him towards the hallway.

Inuyasha growled. _'This is it __Higurashi__.'_ He thought. He ran after her towards the hallway.

-------------------------------

Sango was walking down the hallway angrily. "Just wait till I find you Inuyasha." She said menacingly. She turned the corner and ran into someone. She and that person fell to the ground. Since Sango wasn't in a good mood she went off. "Hey watch where you going you loser!"

"Since when am I loser to you Sango?" The person asked. Sango looked up and saw that it was Kagome.

"Oh sorry Kagome." She stood up and held out her hand for her. "I'm not in the mood." Kagome grabbed her hand and got pulled up.

She examined Sango. "What the hell happened to you?" Kagome asked her confused.

"Miroku and Inuyasha is what happened!" Kagome gave her a 'tell me' Look. Sango quickly explained to her what happened. "So now I'm trying to find the punk Inuyasha."

Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Don't worry Sango I got him for you, the plan is going perfect." She winked. Sango smiled. They kept talking. They didn't however notice that someone was listing to every word to their conversation.

'_So it's all part of your plan huh __Higurashi__, well then it's time to put my plan to work._' The person thought.

----------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome said bye and went their separate ways. Kagome was left alone in the hallway. She felt that someone was behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Inuyasha. "You my stalker now Takahashi?" Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha smirked back. "If you want me to be." He whispered. Kagome actually kind of got turned on. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and took her down the hallway.

"Where you taking me?" She asked. He didn't answer her. They stopped in front of a door. Inuyasha opened it. It was his room. Kagome walked inside and smiled. "Nice room Takahashi." She told him. She heard the door close. She turned around and saw Inuyasha walking towards her.

He corned her to the wall. "Like said Higurashi, No one gets away with it." He whispered to her. He kissed her.

Kagome was wided eyed. _'This __isn__'t going as planned._' She thought. She deepened the kiss. She started feeling his body. Inuyasha picked her up and held her over the bed. Kagome stopped the kiss. "How can get me back Takahashi?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked and started kissing her neck. The he dropped her on top of the bed. A loud fart noise echoed through out the room. Inuyasha started laughing. Kagome blushed deep red. "Higurashi how could you fart in the heat of the moment!?" Inuyasha asked laughing so hard. Kagome blushed even more.

"That wasn't even much me!" She yelled. Inuyasha was still laughing. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha stopped laughing and smirked.

"I'll let that was pass so we can get back to what we was doing." He told her. He got on top of her and kissed her again. Kagome was shocked and blushed some more.

'_He is not taking control._' She told herself. She flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Strong now are we Higurashi." He told her smirking.

"Shut up." She told him and started feeling all over his chest and moving down towards his pants. Inuyasha moved his stomach up and Kagome fell in front of his face. Inuyasha rocked the bed back and smirked. Kagome looked at him confused the she felt a sticky substance on her whole body. She screamed and got up.

"Damn Higurashi I had no idea you was such a freak, Honey? What's next?" He smirked. Kagome glared at him. He grabbed two pillows and hit her with them. Feathers flew all over the place. Kagome at the end looked like an embarrassed chicken. She glared at Inuyasha.

"TAKAHASHI!" She yelled. Kagome now looked fried chickend at how mad she looked.

"Well, paybacks a bitch huh Higurashi." Kagome looked at him mad but confused. "I over heard your conversation with Sango, so I decided to start my plan." Kagome growled. "Well how you gonna get out? The only way is through the front door, passes everyone." Inuyasha smirked. "Or you can always Fly out the window." He started laughing and ran out the door making chicken noises. Kagome was left there in her new feathery costume fuming with anger.

------------------------------

Updated finally!! YAY!!!! I love the reviews thank you so very much!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

AN: To my **anonymous reviewer ****azzzzz**….I means like it's the first time she going ever, so this is her first year ever going. Ok :)…. **And to Heather**…Thanks I forgot to change that!!! I'ma Sophomore so I'm used to saying Sophomore lol! **To Lindsey** The story rated T so I wont be putting none of that in this story! Sorry! **Kadee **I'm glads you really REALLY like my story! lols!

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of high school better known as a Junior. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru __Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any best friends.

_Chapter 7_

**DAY 1: Can't Wait Till This Weeks Over!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everybody froze at the site the was in front of their eyes. Everyone started laughing. Kagome was fuming. "What the hell are ya'll laughing at!?" She yelled angrily. I mean who could blame everyone for laughing. She was cover in feathers and looked like a chicken. She pushed her way through the crowd and met up with Sango.

"Umm what the….." Sango asked but got cut off. "Don't ask!" She told her. Sango just nodded. "I think we should leave now." Sango told her while pointing to the door. "You think!" Kagome yelled. Sango opened the door and Kagome stormed out. Inuyasha was just laughing. "Shows that bitch not to mess with me!" He said. 

-------------------------------------

"Kagome dear what happened to you?" Kaori asked her daughter. Kagome didn't say nothing, she just walked past her and to her room.

Sango sweat dropped. "Umm she don't wanna talk about it." Sango told Kaori.

Kaori sighed. "I don't even think I wanna know." They both sighed.

-----------------------------------

"Oh Takahashi I swear you are so..UH!!!!!!" Kagome yelled while plucking off the feathers that were stuck on her. She turned on the water to her shower. She threw off her sticky clothes and jumped in the shower.

She grabbed her cucumber melon body wash and scrubbed her whole body trying to get all the honey off her. She touched her hair. _'My hair is freaking ruined for about a week.'_ She thought angrily. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!!

Sango and Kaori were down stair discussing what happened. They heard Kagome yell. They just sighed. "Why can't they just stop this fighting." Kaori said. Sango nodded.

--------------------------------

"Damn Miroku, Sango got your ass good." Inuyasha chuckled. Miroku glared at him. "Spoken from the mouth of someone who ran away." Inuyasha glared at him. "Feh!" Inuyasha walked off.

"Oh Yashy!" Someone called from down the hall. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What Rin?" he asked. Rin came down the hallway and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"How could you do that to Kagome?!" She yelled angrily. She slapped him.

"Hey don't blame it all on me! Higurashi was the one who started it!" Inuyasha told her.

"Oh stop being a baby." She told him. Rin punched him on the arm. "Take it like a man!" She told him. She started giggling.

"I swear Rin why are you always so happy?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well I have a good happy life, an extension will be coming in soon…" She told him while rubbing her belly. "…and to top it all off, I have the bestest, most perfect husband ever." Rin said happily.

Inuyasha started laughing. "Ha Sesshomarou perfect?"

"Don't be so mean Yashy." Rin told him.

"I agree little brother." Inuyasha stopped laughing and turned around. He was met with a fist to the face. Inuyasha growled.

"What the hell was that for Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomarou didn't say nothing he just walked next to his wife. Rin grin widely. She grabbed his hand and they headed towards the stairs.

"Bye Yashy!" Rin yelled to him. Inuyasha just growled.

"Man what a weird couple." He said. He headed back into his room.

-------------------------------

Kagome jumped up on top of her bed. Sango had left back to her house. She looked at the clock, it read 2:34 a.m. "Damn all this crap made time go by so fast" She turned on her side. _'Maybe I should agree to do this whole Masquerade thing.' _She thought. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_**1 Week later, Sunday Morning**_

Kagome felt the heat from the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and was met with big brown happy ones looking at her. It took Kagome a few before she realized that someone was watching her. She screamed and jumped up. She fell off the bed all wrapped up in her blankets.

"Ow my head." She mumbled rubbing her head. Kagome looked up and saw her mom. "Now that your up get ready we got this whole week to prepare." She told her daughter proudly.

"Uh..mom why do we gotta start now?" Kagome asked her.

"Because we have to prepare and you have to go dress shopping, Get your hair, nails, and eyebrows done this week, also you gotta help up set up." Her mom told her with a cheery smile.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said.

"Good now get ready were gonna go pick out what limo your going to be going in." Kaori told her then walked out.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door and fell inside. She looked behind her and saw her hairbrush. She sighed and got up. She grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. After she was done she turn on the shower, took off her clothes, and stepped inside.

About five minutes later the water started turning real hot!. Kagome screamed and jumped out the shower. She looked at her body and saw that it was red. She growled. "Okay Then what's up next for me today?" She asked herself. She wrapped her towel around her and turned off the the water.

She walked out and opened her dresser drawer. It fell on her foot. "Fucking Bitch!" She yelled. She fell on the floor and started rubbing her foot. She stood up and limped to her closet. She grabbed some blue jeans and a red tank top.

She limped back over to her bed and put on her underwear and bra. She put her clothes on and then slipped on some black low cut socks. She untangled her hair, then walk out the door to her room. She headed for the stairs.

-------------------------------------------

"Could this day get any worse?" She mumbled to herself. After she got down the stairs she headed for the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks. "No-fucking-way!" she said. There in front of her, sitting on her couch was Hojo. The boy who's was and still is basically obsessed with her.

Hojo turned around and smiled. "Kagome hey! Long time no see." He said happily. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey…Hojo." She said with a fake smile on her face.

"Hows has your day been?" He asked her.

"Well it just got worse." She mumbled.

"What?" Hojo asked.

"Oh uh nothing I said great." She said a little to happy.

"That's good to hear." He said. Kagome's mom and dad walked into the room.

"Oh good Kagome your ready." Takeo said. Kagome just nodded. "Well I know your wonder why Hojo is here." He said. Kagome gave him a 'Ya think' look. "Well he works at the limo place and he offered to be of assistance." Kagome sighed in disappointment.

"Well all right then, shall we be on our way then?" Kaori asked. Every one nodded their heads, except Kagome. _'This day sucks.' _She thought. They grabbed their shoes and walked out the door. "Mom I'm gonna take my own car." Kagome told her.

"But why?" Kaori asked.

"Cause I'm really not in the mood, and I need to think."

Kaori nodded her head. "Well the least you could do is take Hojo with you." Kagome became wided eyed.

"Wait mom no…" she got cut off.

"Hojo dear would you mind going with Kagome in her car?" Kaori asked.

"Not at all Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome sighed.

"Oh great." She mumbled sarcastically. Hojo walked up to her.

"So which ones yours?" He asked.

"These two are." She told him while pointing at two cars. She was pointing at her red Celica and her black Toyota Supra. "Wow Kagome you really like sports cars." Hojo said. "Yeah their the best. "Why don't we take your Celica." Hojo said walking up to touch her car.

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and pushed him away. "No sorry no one goes in my Celica unless it's me or Sango." Kagome told him. Hojo just nodded his head. _'Not like I would ever let you get near it anyways.'_ She thought. Kagome and Hojo walked up to her Supra. They got in and Kagome drove off and followed her parents.

-------------------------------

"Inuyasha lets go were gonna be late." InuTaisho yelled to his son. Inuyasha came down the stairs wear a black tall tee, dark blue baggy jeans, and and some all black Forces. "Tell me again where were going." Inuyasha said. Izayoi sighed.

"Were going to get your limo." She told him. Inuyasha just nodded his head. They walked out and went to their white Expedition and got in, then drove off to the limo place.

-----------------------------

"This one has it's own mini bar." Hojo told the Higurashi's pointing to a all black Hummer stretch. "I like this one Kagome what about you?" Kaori asked.

"Mom no, you know I can't stand Hummers." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Well then Kagome go and look for one you like okay." Takeo told her. Kagome smiled and walked off. "Bout damn time I got away from them." She said. She walked outside to the parking lot to observe the limos.

-------------------------------------

"Inuyasha meet Koga, he will be showing us the limos today." Izayoi said. Inuyasha's head snapped up at Koga's name. "Well well if it isn't Mutt-face." Koga said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Ha you Flea-Bag, woulden't expect to see you here now."

Koga chuckled. "Same here Mutt."

"Well then I guess you all know each other then." InuTaisho said. Inuyasha and Koga crossed their arms and turned the other way.

-----------------------------------

Kagome heard arguing so she looked to her left and she gasped. "Wait.. No fucking way!" She became red with anger. "Their both here too!" She screamed.

Inuyasha, Koga, InuTaisho, and Izayoi all turned their heads to the screaming sound. Kagome quickly ducked behind a white Expedition stretch. "Now what was that?" Izayoi asked. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Inuyasha said. He walked off to where he heard the source was.

-------------------------------

"I guess someone doesn't like me today." Kagome mumbled. "Just what could possibly go wrong now." She said. Kagome peaked over the side of the limo. _'Did they leave?'_ She asked. Kagome sighed. "Good their gone."

"What's got you so worked up Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked from behind her. Kagome froze. "How the…What the…" She stuttered. She turned her head and was met with a smirking Inuyasha. Kagome went from surprised to angry. "Hey Takahashi." She said smiling. Inuyasha looked at her weird.

Then out of no where Kagome slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled angrily. Kagome just crossed her arms and stood up fully.

"Hey Mutt, what you doing to MY woman?" Koga asked from behind him. Kagome sweat dropped. _'What more is there!?'_ She asked herself. Inuyasha growled.

"Wow Kagome I would never expect you to stoop this low, now your with trash like him." Inuyasha said.

Kagome became angry. "I'm not his woman!" Koga walked up to Kagome and clasped her in his.

"Oh Kagome I will never give up on having you." He told her.

Kagome smiled. "That's real sweet Koga." Inuyasha eye twitched.

'_What the hell is wrong with this girl?!'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

"Well Mutt I need to go, unlike some people I actually have a job." Koga told him.

"Yea a job getting your ass.." Inuyasha was rudely interrupted..

"Farewell Kagome." Koga said walking off.

"Hey you bastard you don't cut me off and expect to live about it!" Inuyasha yelled running after Koga.

Kagome just stared. "Okay…"

Kagome heard someone call out to her. "Kagome is the the limo you want?" Izayoi asked. Kagome looked behind her. "Uh.. yea." She answered.

"Great. Hojo this one please." InuTaisho said. Hojo nodded his head and walked up to the limo and wrote down something on his notepad. "Oh Hojo I've been meaning to ask you something." Izayoi said. Hojo turned around. "Would you like to come to the Takahashi and Higurashi Yearly Masquerade ball?" She asked. Hojo's face lit up.

"Oh of course Mrs. Higurashi." He said with much excitement. Kagome sighed.

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go home okay." Kagome told them.

"Why dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Today is just not my mother-fucking-day." She said angrily.

"Kagome! Watch that language!" Takeo told her. Kagome bowed and apologized.

"Bye Hojo." She said and walked off towards her car. She got in and drove off home.

--------------------------------

Kagome walked inside and slammed the door closed. "This day was the worst!" She screamed. And stomped upstairs,opened her room door and walked inside. She threw off her shoes and fell on her bad.

"I hate today." She mumbled in her pillow. She turned herself so she was laying on her back. "I can't wait till this weeks over!" Kagome screamed. Then her cell phone rang. She groaned and looked at the caller ID. It was Sango. She picked it up.

"_Hello"_ Kagome said.

"Kagome we have a problem..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. This really can't be happening.

--------------------------------

Yay I promised a longer chapter and here it is! I'm so happy. I love you all. Thanks for your compliments and everything!!!!!!!! I greatly appreciate it!!! Keep reading and look forward to more Anonymous.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of high school better known as a Junior. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru __Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any best friends.

_Chapter 8_

**Accidents Happen…Right?**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_What now __Sango__?"_ Kagome asked.

"Well you see, you know how you scheduled for your Celica to get clean today?" Sango mentioned.

"_Yea that dude came and got it transported over there."_

"Well while they were cleaning it, some person getting their car cleaned drove his car into yours." Sango told her.

Kagome got wided eyed and stood in silence. Sango on the other side was holding the phone away from her ear just in case.

"Um Kagome…"

Kagome screamed so loud.

"_Who the hell did this!?" _She demanded.

"Well that's also the worst part."

"_Sango__, who the hell did it?!" _

"_cough_ Inuyasha _cough_"

Kagome hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and threw on some sweats and her shoes. She ran out her house and into her Supra. She started it and sped off down the road towards Inuyasha's house, plotting his death along the way.

--------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight you crashed into Kagome's Celica?" Miroku asked his friend. "Yea but it wasn't like it was my fault, her car was in my way." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku sighed. "You know she gonna find out, and she will probably most likely kill you." Inuyasha just crossed his arms and didn't say a word.

---------------------------------------

Kagome skidded to a hault in front of Inuyasha's house. She got out and slammed the door shut. Inside, Inuyasha sniffed something and his ears flattened and he actually had a scared look on his face.

"Hey man you okay?" Miroku asked. Someone started banging on the front door.

"TAKAHASHI OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR! YOU KNOW DAMN WHY I'M HERE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Kagome yelled on the other side banging on the door.

Miroku sighed and got up. "Don't open that door!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Sorry Yash but, I just gotta see this." Miroku said smiling and laughing. He opened the door and Kagome marched herself inside. "Miroku where the hell is he?!" Kagome demanded.

"Well he's right over there." Miroku said pointing to the couch, but no one was there. Kagome growled in anger. "TAKAHASHI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kagome yelled. She ran around the house turning over everything and throwing everything around.

She ran up the stairs and saw someone run into a room. She ran into that room and saw Inuyasha's back towards her. "Oh Takahashi." Kagome taunted. Inuyasha froze.

"What are you doing here wench?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Oh you know to handle some business." Kagome said sweetly walking towards him. Inuyasha turned around and saw the icy evil glare in Kagome's eyes. "Really what might that be?" Inuyasha gulped.

"Don't play dumb Takahashi, I KNOW YOU FUCKING CRASHED INTO MY CAR!" Kagome yelled pouncing onto him.

"So you're a cat now?" Inuyasha smart remarked.

Kagome smirked. "And feisty like one too." She wrapped her hands around his throat and started strangling him. "I'll kill you!" She yelled. Inuyasha started gasping. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her off.

He pinned her down and growled. "What the hell Higurashi!" He yelled. "It's just a dumb car!" Kagome glared at him.

"But it's my car!" She screamed and grabbed the remote that was on the floor next to her and hit him upside the head with it. Inuyasha grabbed his head and Kagome tackled him to the ground. They started wrestling, throwing stuff at each other, and of course yelling.

-------------------------------------

Miroku was downstairs when he heard things crashing and breaking from upstairs.. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of Inuyasha's bedroom door. There was yelling, screaming and groaning going on inside.

Miroku opened the door and was met with a pillow then a hair brush to the face. He fell backwards onto the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing and looked at the now unconscious Miroku.

They looked at each other the quickly looked away. Kagome stood up and threw a white envelope at Inuyasha.

"What the hell is this Higurashi?!" he asked annoyed. Kagome didn't answer him and just walked out. Inuyasha looked at the paper and opened it. He read it and his eye started twitching.

"HIGURASHI!" He screamed. The ran out after her leaving a still unconscious Miroku on the floor.

**The Note:**

…_Mr. __Takahashi__, were are informing you that you are to pay $38,000.37_

_ for the vehicle you hit in two days. If you have any questions_

_ please call…_

_ (123)-555-1432_

_ Thank You._

_P.S. Any cars you own will be towed if not payed by the date_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long update..but I'm planning when I should put the party!!! Which will be soon!!! I promise!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. Shes in her third year of high school better known as a Junior. Shes a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi:_Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru __Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't have any best friends.

_Chapter 9_

**Dresses, Temptations, and…. Tango?!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

An angry Inuyasha stormed into his house with a…red hand mark on his cheek? Well shall we find out what happened..

_**FLASHBACK!!**_

_"__HIGURASHI__ get back here!" __Inuyasha__ demanded. He was furious after he read that letter. Oh was he going to give __Kagome__ a piece of his mind. He walked up to her ready to blow up in her face but what happened was very unexpected._

_Kagome__ turned around and slapped him right across his cheek. It echoed through the whole neighborhood. __Kagome__ moved up towards his ear. "You better pay up __Inuyasha__ or else I will make your night at the masquerade a living hell." She told him with venom in her voice which meant she was not playing. _

_She kissed his cheek and walked out. __Inuyasha__ was actually intimidated. When he actually realized that she slapped him, he stomped angrily to his house._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!!!**_

Miroku just walked past Inuyasha and walked out the door. Inuyasha looked back and growled. He stomped upstairs to his room.

--------------------------------------

Kagome slammed opened her bedroom door. Of course Sango was there. "So what happened?" Sango asked knowingly.

Kagome threw herself on her bed. "Takahashi is such ignorant jerk that doesn't know when to shut his mouth!" She told her angrily. Sango sighed.

"Well then we gotta wake up early tomorrow." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Tomorrow is shopping for the masquerade." Sango said happily. Kagome just groaned.

"Kagome dear come downstairs for a minute." Kaori yelled to her daughter. Kagome got up and walked out her door. Sango followed after. Kaori saw her daughter coming down the stairs. "Well Kagome I think you should sit down for this." Takeo said. Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Sango you should sit next to her. " Kaori told her. Sango raised her left eyebrow and sat down. Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "I already know I'm not gonna like this." Kagome mumbled with her arms crossed.

Kaori and Takeo looked at each other. Takeo sighed and spoke. "You know that your gonna be with Inuyasha for the ball right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

Takeo continued. "Well there's a small little detail that we left out." Kagome glared at him. "What might that detail be?" she asked.

"Well since you and Inuyasha are very skilled dancers, you two will Tango at midnight for everyone." Kaori explained.

Everyone was silent. Kagome glared and then started laughing. "The Tango…Really?" she said. everyone else started laughing with her. Kagome just blew up right there on the spot. "Do you not know how sexual that dance is! I'm gonna be basically having sex with him on the dance floor doing some exotic positions!" She yelled with anger.

She stood up and closed her eyes. "Me being with Takahashi is hard enough but this is too far." She said quietly. She walked into the kitchen. Kaori got up and and went after her daughter. Sango stood up and walked up to Kagome's room.

-----------------------------

Kaori saw her daughter with her hands on the counter crying. It killed her to see her daughter like this. She walked up to her. "Kagome?"

"Why Mom..why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "Don't I have any say in this?" Kaori hugged her.

"Oh Kagome of course you do."

"Well it don't seem like it." Kagome said.

"Kagome I hate seeing you like this, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kaori told her daughter. Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom." They hugged each other.

"Now you and Sango get to bed, you gotta wake up early tomarrow." She told her daughter. Kaori kissed her daughter on the forehead. Kagome walked out the kitchen and went up to her room.

"What happened?" Takeo asked his wife.

"She's not doing it. But still we have to push them together that night." Kaori told him. Takeo smiled and kissed his wife on the lips. "Your so beautiful." Kaori smiled. Takeo grabbed her hand and lead them to the room.

----------------------

Kagome just walked in her room with a smile. She dropped on her bed and just fell asleep. Sango smiled and layed down on the bed as well. _'I'm happy for you __Kagome__.' _Sango thought. She then fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Kagome wake up!" Sango yelled jumping on top of Kagome. Kagome jumped up.

"Sango, me need more sleep…" Kagome said drowsily.

"Nope it's shopping time." Sango said. She threw the covers off and literally dragged Kagome out of bed towards the bathroom. "Get ready now!" She demanded and pushed Kagome in the bathroom and closed the door.

Kagome groaned. "I'm at least going comfortable." She turned on the water to the shower got undressed and hopped in the shower.

------------------------------

Sango came downstairs dressed and ready. She wore a yellow small tee with a black belt and white shorts. On her feet she wore her yellow, black, and white J's. Her hair was in the normal high ponytail.

"Is Kagome ready?" Kaori asked.

"She's getting dressed now." Sango answered. Kagome walked down stairs with a bored look on her face.

Now don't get her wrong she loves to go shopping but this kind of shopping was for the ball and she wasn't so thrilled.

Kagome really did go comfortable. She wore a small white tee that hugs her curves, some grey sweatpants, her white Force's, and her hair was in the a messy bun. "Ready?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Okay, let's go." Kaori said grabbing her car keys. They walked outside and got in the black Mercedes.

---------------------------

Inuyasha, Miroku and Izayoi walked into a tuxedo store. They were all at the mall. "Oh Inuyasha what about this one?" Izayoi said holding up a red and white tux. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No.." he said. Izayoi rolled her eyes and put it back.

"Well Miroku what color do you think would look nice on him?" She asked. Miroku chuckled.

"I woulden't know." He said. Miroku turned around a smiled. "My dearest Sango!" he said happily.

Sango turned her head to someone calling her name. She rolled her eyes. "Miroku what do you want?" she asked.

"Oh hey Izayoi." Kaori said. Kagome was turned the other way with her eyes closed. _'Please don't tell me that monkey here as well._' Kagome thought. She turned around and sighed. "Figures" she mumbled.

"Flattered to see me Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ha you wish." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome glared back. _'She looks good when she not dressing up…Wait what NO!'_ he thought.

**Stop ****lieing**** you know you love the way that shirt hugs her breast and hips. Your tempted to just grab her and kiss those luscious lips.**

_No I don't! Who are you anyways?_

**I'm you Einstein! Just the more truthful side. So stop being in denial. **

The voice said fading away.

Inuyasha just growled.

Kagome broke the stare.

"So Kaori what brings you here?" Izayoi asked.

"Well the girls are going dress shopping for the ball." Kaori answered.

"Well we are to. Miroku already has his, and inuyasha is just to picky so I'm just getting him the original." Izayoi said. Kaori smiled.

"Mom, me and Sango are gonna go to the store and pick out a dress." Kagome said. Kaori just waved them off. "Miroku and Inuyasha go with them." Izayoi said. Miroku smiled.

"I have no complaints." He said and grabbed Sango's Butt. Off course resulted in a slap in the face. Inuyasha just crossed his arms a followed. Kaori and Izayoi giggled. Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of giggling. He sighed. _'What are they up to now?'_ He asked himself.

----------------------------------

"Ready Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yup." She answered. They both hopped out the changing room at the same time. They smiled. "Its Gorgeous!" they said at the time. They walked to where the boys are at.

"Well…" Sango said. the boys looked up and became wided eyed. Miroku ran up to Sango.

"Gorgeous Sango." He complimented. Sango blushed.

Her dress was a Royal blue halter that the neck part ended at her cleavage. It hugged every curve in her body. It was tight all the way down to the top of her knee. From there it opened to show off the rest of her legs. The ending was just loose.

Inuyasha was just out of it when he found out that kagome had such a great body. He was just tempted to do so many things. He snapped out of it_. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Sango I'm gonna change my dress I don't feel very comfortable." Kagome said.

"Okay I'm coming with you." She said. The walked to the dressing rooms. "I'm gonna keep this one, it's real cute." Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"I'll put on my second dress then." Kagome said. They change and Sango was out first. "Sango I think I found the dress." Kagome said.

"Well come out and let me see. Kagome walked with her hair down. Sango was wided eyed. "Oh…My…Gosh!!!" She screamed. Miroku ran to see what was wrong. He stopped when he saw how Kagome looked in her dress.

Inuyasha looked at him wired and walked to see what was wrong with Miroku. "Kagome that dress looks beautiful." Miroku said. Kagome and Sango turned around and Kagome ran into the dressing room. Sango stormed up to Miroku and now Inuyasha. "PERVERTS!!!!" Sango screamed and punched them across the face.

Inuyasha was mad. "I didn't even do anything." He grumbled.

"The dress was real nice." Miroku said.

"It wasn't all that." Inuyasha said.

"Not the black one but the red one she just had on." Miroku said. Inuyasha just rolled her eyes. Kagome and Sango came out with their dresses. They payed for them and walked out the store not even looking at the boys. "Found your dresses?" Izayoi asked.

"Yup we sure did." Kagome said.

"Now lets go home." Sango said. Kaori and Izayoi said their goodbyes and Kagome, Sango, and the mom left out the doors towards their car. "Lady Kaori, Kagome's gonna look so gorgeous." Sango said.

"Really now." Kaori said.

They drove off home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My bad for not updating as soon! My computer broke! So when should the Masquerade be. Next chapter or the chapter after that? Let me know okay!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi: _Is 16 Years old. She's in her third year of high school better known as a Junior. She's a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru __Takahashi: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't't have any best friends.

_Chapter 10_

**The Deal!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Day**_

"Inuyasha!" Rin called out. He turned around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"The Masquerades in two days so you know that we all gotta go to the hall today." Rin told him.

"I didn't know about this." He said.

"Well now you do, so your coming with me!" Rin said happily dragging Inuyasha out the door.

----------------------------

_**At The Hall**_

Inuyasha and Rin walked through the doors of the Hall. They saw everyone sitting down in the middle just chatting. Rin sat down on a chair and Inuyasha just kept on standing.

"Okay everyone listen up." Inutaisho said. Everyone looked up. "This is how were going to do this, the women will walk down those stairs over there." He explained pointing towards the stairs.

Everyone nodded. "Remember No one will know who you are except for us." Kaori said pointing to all the adults. "And me!" Rin said happily smiling.

"Inuyasha and Kagome." Izayoi called out. "Please corporate for us." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. They turned away. "I doubt it." They said at the same time. Everyone laughed. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other.

"Well now that that's settled, lets call in the party decorators!" Rin yelled. Right then a whole bunch of people came walking in with brief cases, decorations, and some other supplies. InuTaisho and Takeo were talking to the workers telling what to do.

"Okay Kagome, Inuyasha I'm taking you both home so come on." Izayoi said. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out with her.

--------------------------

Izayoi, Kagome and Inuyasha ended up at the Takahashi residence. "Inuyasha do me a favor when you get inside call your father and tell him that I gotta get something from the store okay." Izayoi told him.

Inuyasha nodded and got out the car. Izayoi drove off towards the Higurashi household.

"It's a miracle no arguing today between you two." She said. Kagome rolled her eyes. Izayoi smiled. It was silence until they pulled up at the house. What Kagome said surprised Izayoi.

"You know I really do hate fighting with him. Some days I wonder what it would be like if we were friends." Kagome said.

She opened the door to the car and got out. Izayoi rolled down her window. "Thanks Izayoi for the ride." Kagome bowed.

"No problem." Izayoi said smiling. Then she drove off. Kagome walked up her steps to the door of her house. She looked up at the sky. "Everything sucks." Kagome said. She turned towards her door and unlocked it.

-----------------------------

Kagome walked in the house. "Man this is gonna end up bad." She said. She ran upstairs and layed down on her bed. She might as well get a little nap.

-----------------------------

Kaori and Takeo walked through the doors to their house followed by Sango and Rin.. "Kagome!" Sango and Rin screamed. Kagome ran downstairs.

"What happened?" She asked anxiously.

"Come on we gotta go finish getting ready." Sango said. Kagome sighed and turned around to run back up the stairs but two arms grabbed her and pulled her straight through the door.

"Have fun!" Kaori yelled to the girls.

"Mommy!" Kagome pleaded to her mother.

"So were gonna go get our shoes for our lovely dresses, then we gonna go get our nails done." Sango explained. "Oh and I'm driving." She added.

"Do I really have to go? I just wanna stay home and relax." Kagome whined.

"Oh come on, it'll be a girls fun day out." Rin said cheerfully. Sango grabbed Kagome's keys and walked towards the car opening the door and starting it. Rin forcefully pushed and pulled Kagome into the backseat.

"Man Kagome, you sure don't make it easy on a pregnant woman." Rin said getting into the passenger seat. Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. Sango smiled.

"Okay let's go." Sango and Rachel yelled. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Sango backed up and drove off towards the mall.

---------------------------

"Do you not know how many fine girls are gonna be at the party?" Miroku said drinking his Pepsi.

"Hell yeah! Remember how it was last year? I mean girls out the ass. I defiantly had fun." Inuyasha said finishing the rest of his Dr. Pepper.

"Remember the twins?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh Yeah." They slapped hands and laughed.

--------------------------------

"Kags, Rin, what about these?" Sango asked holding up a pair of black sparkling heels that here 3 inches high. "Nice." Kagome said holding up thumbs up.

"Their beautiful." Rin added. Sango put them on.

"Damn Sango they really bring out your legs." Kagome said.

"Hell yea, you gonna have them boys gazing all over your body." Rin added. They all started laughing. "Tomorrow some boys are gonna wind up I the hospital." Sango said. Sango said. "Especially Miroku." Rin and Kagome said. They both started laughing and Sango blushed and put the shoes back in the box.

Kagome and Rin went looking up and down the aisles for their shoes. Rin found some that were white with a low heel. You know her being pregnant and all cant where nothing high. Kagome had the most trouble. "Hey Kagome what about these?" Sango asked pointing at a pair of silver shoes on display.

Kagome automatically fell in love with them. "I want them." She said grabbing them. The 3 inch hell was see through and diamonds were inside. Beautiful gems crossed on the strings the wrapped up her legs. Those shoes were absolutely gorgeous.

"Get them now." Rin demanded grabbing them from Kagome and running to the register. They all paid and left the store. "Time for our nails!" Rin yelled happily running towards the nail salon with Kagome and Sango in hot pursuit behind her.

"Man for a pregnant woman she sure can run fast." Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement. They ended up at the salon in like 15 seconds.

"What's poppin Monique?!" All three girls asked the receptionist.

"Hey girls. Nothing really you know same old." Monique said. Monique owns the shop and the girls love her. "What are we getting done today?" Monique asked. Kagome, Sango, Rin told her what they wanted. Three other workers came out and showed them where to sit.

In about and hour and a half the girls were done. They paided said their thank yous and goodbyes and left out the mall. Kagome had a red centimeter tip with silver designs. Sango had a blue centimeter tip with black dot and stars. Rin had a black centimeter tip with white hearts and stars everywhere.

They got in the car and drove off towards Rin's house. Kagome dropped her off and drove towards Sango's house. They said bye and Sango left inside. Kagome drove off home with her shoes in her hand.

-------------------------------

She walked inside her house and noticed that nobody was home. "They must have left to finish getting ready." She said. She dropped her bag on table and plopped down on the couch. To relax.

Kagome turned her head and looked at her cellphone on the table. _'Should I call him._' She asked herself.

She sat up and looked out the window and saw that the sun was gonna set soon. She stretched. "Well, might as well get this over with." She grabbed her phone and look for his name and called. It started ringing.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id. "Higurashi? What the hell do she want?" He picked up his phone and answered it.

"**Yo" Inuyasha said.**

_"Okay listen Takahashi, I don't like what I'm about to do but can you meet me at the park in ten?" Kagome asked._

**Inuyasha smirked. "Oh so has Higurashi realized how much she really likes me."**

_"NO!!! I just need to talk to you."_

**"This better not be something stupid Higurashi, cause I swear…"**

_"It's not just come." Kagome said and hung up the phone._

Inuyasha stared at the phone in bewilderment. "She just hung up on me!" he said angrily.

---------------------------

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this." Kagome said walking on the sidewalk towards the park. She was looking towards the horizon. _'It's beautiful._' She thought. Kagome made it to the park and turned and headed for the swings.

"There's not that many people here." She noticed as everyone started leaving. She sat down and started to swing a little bit. "If this boy don't come, I swear I'll…" Before she got to finished she felt herself not moving anymore.

"You'll what?" Someone whispered in her ear. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll do such horrible things to you that would never wanna see the outside world again." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha smirked and let the swing go. Kagome hopped off and faced the half-demon. "So whats this all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Saturday." Kagome answered.

"What about it?" Kagome looked down and sighed.

"For that one night, let's just act like were acquaintances." She said.

Inuyasha started laughing. Kagome was getting mad. "Okay look Higurashi I would do it, but I mean I do have a reputation to hold up.." Kagome cut him off.

"Were gonna be wearing masks you dumb shit no one is going to know who we are until midnight!" She yelled.

"You don't have to bite my head off!"

"Well you just can't act civilized for one night because you ego is just so much bigger than your head!"

"Why would you possibly think that I would EVER get along with you Higurashi!?" Inuyasha asked. For some reason that question got to Kagome and Inuyasha noticed.

"Forget that I mentioned anything, I was trying to do our parents a favor by not embarrassing them at the ball, but your just to immature and selfish to even think about something like that. I can't believe I even considered talking to you." Kagome said then she started walking away.

The sun was setting and Inuyasha noticed how the light shone on Kagome as she walked away. "Hey Higurashi." Inuyasha called out. Kagome stopped and looked at him. They were silent for a moment.

The wind blew and their hair blew along with it. "Only for one night, but after that its back to normal." He said.

Kagome was in shock. Inuyasha walked towards her. He stopped next to her. "I'm not always immature and selfish." He said then walked away. Kagome turned around and looked at him walk away. She was in shock.

"What a loser." She said and walked towards her house. Inuyasha heard her whispers and smirked. Kagome thought about what just happened and smiled. _'Maybe he's not so bad.'_ She thought.

She caught what she said and banged on her head. "What the hell are you thinking Kagome, he's always gonna be the same no matter what!" She said shaking her head.

She stopped and looked towards the park. _'But still.'_ She thought then ran towards her house.

------------------------------

So sorry for the long update! Forgive me please!!!!!! I've been really busy with and work. Well I already got whats gonna happen next chapter so I should update quicker. Just please bear with me:D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_**Authors note**_**- **_Hey everyone I'm sorry but I'm really sick and I'm in the hospital and I been in here for a week. I think this will be my last update because of what I have. I'm just gonna be too sick. But don't worry the story is not gonna stop. My partner/ best friend is gonna finish. Her name is Bubbles! But this is my last chapter in this story.. For now __J__ I am gonna finish this story and others! Just giving you the heads up._

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi__: _Is 16 Years old. She's in her third year of high school better known as a Junior. She's a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi__: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia__: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi__: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi__: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru __Takahashi__: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't't have any best friends.

_Chapter 11_

**The Night Begins!**

--

Kagome woke up the next morning early because she had to get ready for the night. "Hey Kagome hurry up! we gotta get our hair done." Sango yelled to her best friend.

"Okay okay." Kagome rushed down the stairs. They both ate and the went to go pick up Rin.

Rin ran out but not before her and Sesshomarou had their little make out session. "Wow Rin, you guys really get into it." Kagome said.

"Well I can't help it, his kisses are like a drug, so addicting." Rin mentioned. They all three laughed.

Kagome look out at the Takahashi residence and saw Inuyasha walk out. _'Where's he going?_" she thought. Sango drove off towards the mall.

--

They were a walking around the mall getting their last minute things. Kagome stopped. "I'm going to the bathroom okay, be back in a little." She said running off. Kagome came out the bathroom and ran into a hard chest. She fell to the floor. "Hey watch it!" she angrily said getting up from the floor.

"So that's how you say hey to someone?" The person said. Kagome looked up and she was full of fury. "Well it might as well be for you." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha just laughed. "You got some serious problems Higurashi." He said. Kagome started getting angry.

"I got problems!? You the one with the problems!" Kagome yelled. People walking by were just looking. "Ha yea I'm sure Higurashi, you just wish the world just revolves around you." Inuyasha said. They just kept arguing back and forth.

"Why do you always gotta pick a fight with me!?" Kagome yelled.

"Maybe because you always start it." Inuyasha answered.

"Why do you think I do huh? Why? Is it because you're a no good, mindless, selfish, egotistical jerk, who swears he better than everyone!" She yelled.

"Well-" but he was cut off by Kagome.

"You never cared about anyone your whole life!" Memories started coming up in Kagome's mind. Tears started falling. "Higura…" Inuyasha tried saying but Kagome continued. "You were a nobody when you came!" She yelled again.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stopped and was confused. Tears were still running down her face. "Just chill." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome was about to say something until two arms wrapped around her. She actually couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was hugging her. "Why do you always gotta yell?" Inuyasha asked but it sounded like a statement. Kagome pushed herself away from him and turned around to walk away.

A hand grabbed hers and she was met with the feel of lips against hers. Its like the world around them froze. Kagome was wided eyed. Inuyasha broke apart. They just stared at each other.

"I hate fighting with you." Kagome was surprised. "So stop starting it." Inuyasha told her, then he walked away. Kagome got a little pissed off.

"I always start it?" She said in a low voice. "I DON"T ALWAYS START IT!" She screamed very loudly. Inuyasha just smirked and kept walking. Kagome calm down and touched her lips. "Did that actually happen?" She asked. She walked off in the direction of her friends.

--

"Kagome what took you so long?" Sango asked as she saw her friend approaching. Kagome was pissed. "Nothing lets finish getting ready." Kagome said walking to the salon. Rin and Sango came up behind her. The girls were looking through the hair catalogs and each picked their hairstyle.

In about 2 hours, all the girls were done. Kagome's hair was up in a curly bun, with thick curls falling down to hug her face. It also had gems on the bun. Rin's hair was up half up half down,with curls and she had a hump in the front. Sango's hair was down and her bangs were out. Two curls fell down next to her ears. They paid and left.

"Well time for our masks!" Rin said cheerfully. Walking into the mask store all eyes were on them. But Kagome's mind was still on the event that happened earlier.

--

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking out the mall. "Tonight's gonna be one hell of a night." Miroku said. Inuyasha smirked. "You already know." They slapped hands and got in Miroku's car. _'Why did I kiss her?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

--

"Time to get ready!" Sango and Rin screamed. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Kagome you could be more enthusiastic." Rin said.

"Yeah lighten up, your gonna have a lot of fun." Sango added.

"Yea but not with him being there." Kagome said.

"Hello! Earth to Kagome!" Rin yelled knocking of Kagome's head.

"You wont even notice him. It's a Masquerade." Rin said. Sango started laughing. Kagome smiled. "Yeah true point. This night is gonna be the best cause I'm gonna get my Midnight night kiss with the guy that I'm gonna be with the whole night." Kagome said. "YEAH!!" All three girls screamed. They ran to the car and headed off to get dressed.

--

_**SKIPPING TO THE HALL**_

"_We are here live at the __Takahashi and Higurashi Masquerade Ball. Tonight is gonna be the night. So if your not here, you might as well be living under a rock! I'm Kimiko Lan and I'm gonna go inside and have fun!" The news reporter said to the camera. _

Hundreds of people were walking inside the hall wearing masks in all shapes and sizes. Inside the music was blaring and people were dancing or just socializing. Woman were walking down the stairs to the floor. Guys would just wait there and ask for a dance. Well hey their guys right.

After a few other girls you see a girl wearing a nice white classy dress with a silver mask with feathers. Well one thing gave the girl away was her big belly. Automatically Sesshomaru knew who it was, I mean who woulden't know who their mate was. He waited at the end of the stairs.

Rin giggled she already knew who it was. "Well hello there handsome sir." Rin said grinning. Sesshomarou offered his arm and Rin gladly took it. They walked to the dance floor and started dancing to a slow song.

Right after a woman wear a blue dress with a black mask with some crazy design came walking down. Miroku knew it was Sango because he saw her dress. _"She beautiful."_ Miroku thought. Miroku formulated a plan in his head. _"She doesn't know who I am so all the more fun." _

Sango reached the bottom of the stairs. Guys were there already asking her to dance. _'Oh Nice, horny guys waiting to get laid.' _Sango thought. She rolled her eyes. "Might as well pick." She mumbled.

Miroku was on his way towards her but then he saw her walk away with some other guy. He was pissed. "Sango is mines." He said. Then Miroku started walking towards them.

Sango was talking to the mysterious guy and was getting really bored. Then all of a sudden this handsome guy stops in front of them. "Excuse me but this beautiful lady is being asked to go to the punch table for a moment." Miroku said.

Sango was confused but then she saw the guy wink. "Oh well I'll just go over there. Nice talking to you." Sango said while walking away with the guy who saved her. In a way. "Hey thanks that guy was a total idiot." Sango said.

"Now would you mind having this dance with me?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango didn't know what it was but she felt a close attraction to this man. She smiled and took his hand. They started dancing. Sango felt like she was on cloud 9.

--

_**WITH KAGOME**_

Kagome was the last one to go down the stairs. "Wow there is a lot of people here." Kagome said looking at the hundreds of people here. She started walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha was talking to these random girls. "So you girls like to have fun?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku walked towards him. "Inu man eyes to the stairs." Miroku told him. Inuyasha turned his head. The lady cascading down the stairs in her beautiful red dress and white mask was gorgeous. "Damn look at her" Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt all eyes on her. _'These guys actually look pretty good.'_ She thought. This guy with a ponytail walked up to her first. "Why hello pretty lady may I have this dance?" the man asked. Kagome answered. "I'm sorry but I don't dance." The truth was Kagome does dance very well but she's just aint feeling this dude.

The guy was dissapointed and walked away. Other guys kept asking her but she just turned them down. Kagome was by the wall talking to people.

"Yo Inuyasha I heard that this girls a hard one, she denied all the guys." Miroku said. "Feh. I could get her." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku laughed. "You sure?" Truth be told, Miroku knew exactly who it was that's he was doubting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smirked. "All the more fun I say."

"Go ask her to dance then." Miroku said.

Inuyasha took a quick drink. "I will." Then he walked away. Miroku just smirked and walked away to go find his Sango.

--

Kagome was was having a conversation with people. Then a guy with nice silver hair came up to them. "Hello there." He asked the girl. _(The girl is Kagome and the boy is Inuyasha.) _Kagome just smiled. "Hi." She said. The people that was talking all left.

"May I have this dance." Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry…" But Kagome was cut off.

"I won't take no for an answer." Inuyasha said. Kagome thought. _'Might as well dance one time.' _Kagome smiled. "Well okay." She said.

Inuyasha held out his hand. Kagome grabbed it. A shock sent through their bodies. _'What was that?!_' They both thought.

--

Well there finished with this chapter. My co-worker Bubbles will be taking over from now on….maybe. it depends. Sooooo! She will be updating next chapter. She a bigger romantic than I am so next chapter will be love action! How do I know? Be cause I do lolz. REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_**Hello hello its me Bubbles. I hope I'm continuing this story the right way. And if I don't let me know so I can fix it. **_

**IMPORTANT: **_OKAY LISTEN __INUYASHA__DOESN__'T HAVE HIS SILVER HAIR OR AMBER EYES BECAUSE HIS MASK CONCEALS HIS IDENTITY. WHEN HE TAKES IT OFF HE TURNS BACK TO NORMAL __J__ THANK YOU_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. Along with the song Anonymous

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome __Higurashi__: _Is 16 Years old. She's in her third year of high school better known as a Junior. She's a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha __Takahashi__: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomarou. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango __Taijia__: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku __Houshi__: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin __Takahashi__: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomarou. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomarou and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomarou __Takahashi__: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't't have any best friends.

_Chapter 12_

**Why You Gotta Be Anonymous**

**--**

"They look adorable, but I wonder why they always fight." Rin said to Sesshomarou. He just shrugged. "He's pathetic." Rin giggled and grabbed Sesshomarou's hand. "Come on!" She said dragging him to the dance floor.

--

**For a minute it was looking like. I'd end up one of those guys. Spending my whole life  
Looking for a special lady to save me. Maybe I'll never be satisfied**

Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing hand in hand. He spinned her so her back was facing him. They were swaying. He turned her back and dipped her backwards.

"So Ms. Anonymous, how about you tell me a few things about you." Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome giggled. "Now wheres the fun in that." Inuyasha smirked.

**Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes. Now that I'm looking for you. Why are you so hard to find?  
I thought I took one step. I took two back. I'm not even close this time. And that's a fact. All I know is that we'd be the perfect match. So where you at love? I just gotta find you, yeah.**

--

Miroku came up behind Sango and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Sango sighed.

"Now what kind of question is that, knowing what kind of party were at." She turned around and saw the guy she danced with earlier. "Oh hey."

Miroku smiled. "Hey."

"Mr. Mysterious, why cant you tell me who you are?" Sango asked.

"Where is the fun in guessing?" Miroku answered with a smugged smirk

Sango started getting suspicious. "Hmm.." Sango knew that voice and that smirk, it was so familiar.

**I wanna know, I wanna know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous?. I gotta know, I gotta know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous?. Baby I want you so much. Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch**

Miroku noticed something different about Sango expression. _'Only one way to find out.'_ Sango thought. She hugged him. Miroku hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few._ 'I guess he's not- '_ A hand cut her thoughts off.

She slapped the man right in the cheek. She crossed her arms. "I knew it was too good to be true." She mumbled.

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Eh he he. Hey Sango." Sango just walked away. Miroku chased after her. "Wait!"

**Come fast girl I'm in a rush. Why you gotta be anonymous? I wanna know, I gotta know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous?**

--

"Hey come with me." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome hand. They walked hand in hand towards the backyard of the hall. Kagome blushed. _'Who is this guy?'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her blush. He smiled. _'Who is the girl?_' They walked out the double doors and Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful!" Right on front of her eyes was this beautiful big fountain with a gorgeous garden surrounding it.

"I thought you would like it." He told her. He guided her towards the middle where the fountain was.

Kagome was smiling. "Wow."

**What's your name? Anonymous. Where you at? Anonymous. When I think about you I get a rush. I wanna meet my Ms.Anonymous**

_Inuyasha_ reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her closed and they started dancing. _Kagome_ was amazed at just how sweet this guy was. "It's like a Cinderella story." Kagome said.

"But there is one part of Cinderella that hasn't happened." Inuyasha said.

They looked at each other. Black eyes met brown. Kagome's eyes were closing and they both were slowly closing the space.

--

"Sango please wait!" Miroku yelled out. Sango walked out the building. Miroku caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"You knew it was me the whole time huh?" She asked. Miroku looked away. "Tell me why didn't you tell me who you was. Were you trying to take advantage of me?!" She yelled.

**Only see you when I close my eyes. We on borrowed time When I delayed the sunlight. everything I tried to tell you I failed to. Maybe I'll tell you another time. How you keeping me so pre-occupied. Got a strong hold on me. Pay me no never mind**

"No! I would never. Sango I didn't tell you because I knew you _wouldn_'t give me a chance to dance with you, much less talk." He explained.

"That's not true." She replied.

"Yes it is. Sango I know what you think about me. But just tonight spending time with you made me feel so-so happy." He explained. Sango looked at him. "If you haven't noticed yet, you're the only girl who I keep coming back to, and you let me. Sango I know you feel that _theres_ something there."

Sango looked away. "Miroku… I don't know what to tell you." Miroku grabbed her face gently and kissed her.

**I thought I took one step. I took two back. I'm not even close this time. And thats a fact. All I know is that we'd be the perfect match. So where you at love? I just gotta find you, babe.**

"Sango I-I love you." Sango gasped. Miroku just kissed her again. Sango started crying but nonetheless she kissed him back. They broke apart.

"I do feel something." She told him. Miroku smiled and hugged her.

"Come on its about to be twelve, and we wouldn't want to miss Kagome and Inuyasha big scene." He told her. Sango giggled. They walked back inside hand in hand.

**I wanna know, I wanna know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous? I gotta know, I gotta know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous?Baby I want you so much. Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch. Come fast girl I'm in a rush. Why you gotta be anonymous?I wanna know, I gotta know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous?**

--

Inuyasha finally closed the gap between them. They passionately kissed each other. Both tongues battling for dominance. Everything froze around them. They broke apart for air. They just stared at each other.

"Come on let's go inside." Kagome said taking his hand and heading towards the door. _'That's the second time everything froze around me. The first time was with __Inuyasha__._' She thought. She looked back at the man she just kissed. He had this goofy look on his face. She giggled then walked through the doors.

**What's your name? Anonymous. Where you at? Anonymous. When I think about you I get a rush. I wanna meet my Ms.Anonymous**

--

"Okay everyone its almost 12 o'clock!" this will be the final song of the night!" Mrs. Higurashi said into the microphone. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. _'I can finally see who he/she is.' _They both thought.

Everyone walked to the dance floor and started dancing. Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the middle and began. Miroku and Sango were on their left and Sesshomarou and Rin were on their right. Both Higurashi's and Takahashi's eyes were on Kagome and Inuyasha. "This is it." Izayoi said. Everyone nodded.

**I wanna know, I wanna know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous? I gotta know, I gotta know. Your name, Your name, Your name. Why you gotta be anonymous? Baby I want you so much. Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch. Come fast girl I'm in a rush**

It was one minute till midnight. The clock sounded. Inuyasha and Kagome looked deep into each other eyes and kissed again. "This is it." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

The clock struck midnight. Everyone took off their masks. Inuyasha and Kagome closed their eyes and grabbed their mask and took them off at the same time.

They smiled and opened their eyes. Both their smiles fell and they became wided eyed.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" They both yelled. Everyones eyes were one them.

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

--

there's this chapter exciting ending huh. Well it took me forever cause of work man its taking a lot out of me. I promise I will update sooner. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Character Profiles**

_Kagome__Higurashi__: _Is 16 Years old. She's in her third year of high school better known as a Junior. She's a rich normal girl and mostly everyone knows her. She is known around school as the Bipolar Girl. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku, and Rin. She has a brother named Souta. Her sworn enemy is Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha__Takahashi__: _Is 17 years old. He's in his third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Player. His best friend is Miroku. His brothers name is Sesshomaru. His sworn enemy is Kagome.

_Sango__Taijia__: _Is 16 years old. She's also in third year of high school. Shes a normal girl and is known around school as the Violent One. Her best friends are Kagome and Rin. She has a brother named Kohaku. Her secret love is Miroku.

_Miroku__Houshi__: _Is 17 years old. Also in third year of high school. He's a rich boy and is known around school as the Pervert. His best friends are Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the most feelings for Sango and isn't afraid to show it.

_Rin__Takahashi__: _is 20 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. She's 2 months pregnant. She lives with Sesshomaru and his family. She's known as the Perky One. Her best friends are Sango and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru__Takahashi__: _is 24 years old. He's married to Rin. He lives with his family and Rin in a mansion. He's known as the Cold One. Doesn't't have any best friends.

_Chapter 13_

**Was it the Balcony or the Pool?**

**- --**

Everyone in the whole place was silent. It was like the whole world stopped to watch this scene unfold.

"OH HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome slapped him. "YOU KISSED ME YOU JERK!" Inuyasha was pissed.

"Don't put that all on me, you wanted to kiss me!" He said. Kagome's face turned red. Inuyasha smirked. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Everyone gasped.

"Kagome? Is that true?" Kaori asked.

"Mom-wait-uh- NO! That was the worst kiss I ever had!" Kagome said.

"You ain't the best kisser in the world. I felt like I was gonna drown." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" Izayoi said angrily.

"Feh." Kagome bowed her head.

"Forget about the deal Takahashi." Kagome walked towards the back.

"Kagome." Sango yelled to her friend. She was about to go after her when Miroku held her back. "Let her be." Sango just nodded and looked sadly as her friend walked out the doors.

Everyone glared at Inuyasha. "What!" He growled. InuTaisho walked up to him.

"Son, you really hurt that girls feelings." Inuyasha just turned his head.

"Yes you did. And the way she looked at you when you guys were dancing, I could tell that she has a lot of feelings for you." Izayoi said. Inuyasha looked at her. "Inuyasha, I've never seen my daughter look at anyone the way she looks at you." Takeo told him. Inuyahsa growled and pushed through everyone and went after Kagome.

'_Stupid parents'_ He thought

--

Kagome tears were falling freely. "Oh your stupid Kagome, how could you not realize who he was." She asked herself. "I let him get to me." She looked around and decided to explorer to clear her mind.

--

Inuyasha sniffed around and looked for Kagome. "Where is this girl?" He caught site of raven hair going around the corner. "Kagome." He he ran off towards her.

--

Kagome turned the corner and saw a pool. "Man this place has everything." She looked at a door she never seen before. "I think I'll go inside." She walked over and opened it. She was looking at some stairs. "Okay then." Then she started walking up.

--

Inuyasha walked around the corner. And found nothing. He growled. "This wench." He started sniffing and her scent was towards the door. He was about to opened it, when he caught a stronger scent of her…. Above him.

--

"Wow a balcony." Kagome walked towards the edge and looked down. "The pool looks beautiful." She closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair around._'Inuyasha your such a jerk.' _She thought as some tears started to fall. She grabbed the edge at sat down on it, with her back facing the outside. She closed her eyes again.

--

Inuyasha caught the smell of tears. And instantly felt regret. He jumped up and landed on the balcony. "Kagome!" he said.

--

Kagome eyes flew open and she flinched. Then she started to fall backwards. "Oh…" she squeaked as her body fell. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled jumping after her. Kagome kept falling faster. "No…" she said.

She closed her eyes. _'So this is it.'_ She thought_. 'Inuyasha.'_

"Kagome!" She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha falling after her.

"Inuyasha!" She reached out and he grabbed her and held her close. He looked down and the pool closing in. He turned so that he would hit the water first. Kagome held on to him. "Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered. As they crashed into the water Inuyasha blacked out with the impact. Kagome felt water take over her.

She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sinking towards the bottom. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. She swam after him. '_No. Even if you are a jerk, I still can't help but love you.' 'I love him'_ She finally realized. _'I needed him, now he needs me.'_ She grabbed him and started swimming towards the surface.

They reached it, and Kagome gasped for air. She swam towards the edge and climbed ot bringing Inuyasha with her. She layed him down. "Inuyasha can you hear me?" no response. She closed his nose and started doing CPR. 'No Inuyasha don't leave me!' Inuyasha was coming tune.

He coughed and water came out. He opened his eyes and saw a soaked kagome over him. Kagome smiled. "Oh Inuyasha." And she hugged him.

"Kagome are you okay?' he asked. Kagome just nodded tears falling.

"Listen I'm-I'm-sor-um-I'm.." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha growled.

"Whats so funny wench?!" He said irritated.

"I forgive you." she said. Inuyasha blushed.

"Feh. I wasn't apologizing."

--

Everyone ran out side to the commotion. They saw Kagome and Inuyasha soaked with Inuyasha head on kagome's lap. Kagome looked and smiled. "Don't ask." Sango ran up to her and hugged her. "You okay?" Kagome nodded.

"Yea." She stood up and Inuyasha after her. She looked at him. And stretched out her hand. He looked at her confused. "Friends?" She asked. His eyes were wide. And he turned his head. Kagome frowned and hugged him instead. "Best friends?" She asked.

Inuyasha blushed and looked at her. "Oh just kiss her already." Miroku said. They both blushed. And Inuyasha grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"AWWW!" Everyone giggled.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and blushed. "So…" he said. "More than friends." Kagome added. Inuyasha actually smiled, and Kagome kissed him.

--

Is this the end of Anonymous? Maybe!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**So how bout their new profiles.**

_Kagome__Higurashi__: _Is 17 Years old. She's in her last year of high school. And graduating. As always Bipolar. Currently still dating Inuyasha

_Inuyasha__Takahashi__: _Is 18 years old. He's in his last year. And graduating. Still arrogant, ignorant, cocky, and a bastard. Currently dating Kagome.

_Sango__Taijia__: _Is 17 years old. She's also in her last year of high school. GRADUATING Still violent. And now dating Miroku

_Miroku__Houshi__: _Is 18 years old. Also in last year of high school. Still as perverted as ever.Dating Sango and still groping.

_Rin__Takahashi__: _is 21 years old. She's married to Sesshomaru. And has one baby girl

_Sesshomaru__Takahashi__: _is 25 years old. He's married to Rin. Has one child.

_Chapter 14_

**Still The Same as Ever! With an Added Extra!**

**--**

"Watch it wench!" The sound was heard in the graduating hall.

"No! Inuyasha your such a jerk!" A female voice answered. Next thing you see is Inuyasha dodging chairs thrown by Kagome. "TAKAHASHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

"I'd like to see you try it wench!" Inuyasha mocked. As he dodged a chair thrown at his head. Everyone was just staring at the unbelievable violent couple. Soon the chair hit him and Kagome pounced on him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Hmm very feisty." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. Everyone sighed.

"I can imagine just how intense the make up sex will be." Miroku said shaking his head. Sango punched him. "Uh Pervert!"

"Sango wait be gentle!" Miroku pleaded.

"No way!" Sango said chasing him.

"But their make up sex could never match up to ours!" Sango face turned red.

"Why you little PERVERT!" Sango screamed throwing a chair. The audience sweat dropped and walked away from the even more violent couple.

Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other then at the couple. "Uh guys." Kagome said. They stopped and looked at each other and blushed. "Let's go celebrate." Rin said from behind them.

"Who's we? Were the ones that graduated not you guys." Inuyasha said referring to Rin and Sesshomarou. "Kagome please tame your mongrel." Sesshomarou said. Inuyasha growled.

"What was that you lame excuse for a demon!" Kagome jumped on his back.

"Don't worry Sesshy, I got this puppy under my control." She said patting his head. Inuyasha growled. "Who you calling a puppy?!" Everyone laughed.

"KAGOMEKAGOME!" Izayoi yelled running to the girl.

"Oh hey Izayoi."

"Come with me." She said dragging Kagome outside.

--

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked. Izayoi opened her purse and pulled out a beaded purple necklace, and handed it to her. "What's this?" she asked.

"They are enchanted beads. Use them on a certain dog." Izayoi explained pointing inside. Kagome giggled. "Well how do they worked?" Izayoi whispered in her ear.

"That's it?" Izayoi nodded.

--

Kagome walked inside. "Inuyasha I have a present for you." she said enthusiastically. "What now?" he asked irritated.

"Close your eyes." She said.

"No!" he demanded.

"Inuyasha close your eyes!" Kagome said more forcefully. Inuyasha crossed him arms and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of beads go around his neck. He opened his eyes. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"A gift." Kagome answered.

"There's no way I'm wearing this!" he said trying to take it off. "Why won't it come off!" he asked.

"Oh just leave it." Rin said walked towards the door. Everyone nodded and followed. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs when a fuming Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

"Higurashi take these damn things off so help me I will make the rest of your life a living hell." Inuyasha threatened. Kagome got angry.

"Inuyasha…. SIT!!" She yelled. Inuyasha went pummeling towards the ground.

Everyone stared amused. "Get me mad Takahashi, and I'll make your life a living hell." Kagome threaten. Inuyasha lifted his head up. "You wouldn't dare wench." He said.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she said. Which each word Inuyasha went deeper into the earth.

"Heartless." He mumbled face in the cement.

Everything is still the same. But thanks to Kagome's gift, its and added extra!

--

Well this is the end of the story Anonymous.

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all my faithful readers! I really appreciated all the reviews! I love all of you!

Next story shall be which one? You all choose J

_**Title:**_ _All Because Of Mirage_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Characters:**__ Inuyasha/Kagome _

_**Genre:**__ Romance,Drama_

_**Summary:**_ _Kagome is 18 and just graduated from highschool. When she gets home she finds that her family is missing. Desperate to find a place to stay she hears of a place that people ages 18-24 can stay. It's called Mirage. When she goes there in the morning she is very pleased. But when she moves in, it's really not what it seems. So much partying, sex, drugs, and alcohal. How much can one girl take. There she meets the King of Partying. But wait there's a secret about this place that involves her. What will happen when she finds out?_

12312144324894321564

_**Title:**__ Good Looking Out_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Characters:**__ Inuyasha and Kagome_

_**Genre:**__ Romance and Drama_

_**Summary:**__ Inuyasha and Kagome were friends but then hey both interfered with something and they became enemies. 6 years later their both famous singers and rival singers at that. When they both have to do a concert with each other, all hell breaks loose. They confront each other about what happened in the past. One on them wants them to go back to the way it was, but the other doesn't agree. But can one song from their past bring them to their senses?_

12312144324894321564

_**Title: **__Love aint enough_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Charcters: **__Kag/Inu San/Mir_

_**Genre: **__Romance and action/adventure_

_**Summary:**__ He cheated on her and she feels betrayed. She dissappears. While she in her dissapperene, the news is following a story about a new assasion. Here's the thing she only after men who has cheated on their lovers. But why does she seem so familiar, and why is her main target HIM._

12312144324894321564

_**Title: **__Comet's magic_

_**Rating:**_ _M(for some language, maybe lime)_

_**Charcters: **__Kag/Inu _

_**Genre: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Summary: **_"Just cause he's mister popular doesn't mean he can treat me that way." the comet flew across the sky. _'I wish I could just get him back for all the things he ever did or said bad to me"_

12312144324894321564

_**Title:**__ Bahama Secrets_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Characters:**__ Inuyasha and Kagome_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Drama/adventure_

_**Summary: **__They were best friends. But she had to move away. 13 years later they meet and bump heads not knowing who each other is. Can a secret cave bring them to there senses or just have them forget about each other completley?_


	15. Next choice! Please

so hey i dont have that many votes and everything is evened out basically so please send a message or review about what story to do next cause i dont have that many votes to choose. I always want to make my fans happy!

(i laso took of Love aint enough. well for now anyways)

heres the strories again:

_**Title:**_ _All Because Of Mirage_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Characters:** Inuyasha/Kagome _

_**Genre:** Romance,Drama_

_**Summary:**_ _Kagome is 18 and just graduated from highschool. When she gets home she finds that her family is missing. Desperate to find a place to stay she hears of a place that people ages 18-24 can stay. It's called Mirage. When she goes there in the morning she is very pleased. But when she moves in, it's really not what it seems. So much partying, sex, drugs, and alcohal. How much can one girl take. There she meets the King of Partying. But wait there's a secret about this place that involves her. What will happen when she finds out?_

76757

_**Title:** Good Looking Out_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Characters:** Inuyasha and Kagome_

_**Genre:** Romance and Drama_

_**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome were friends but then hey both interfered with something and they became enemies. 6 years later their both famous singers and rival singers at that. When they both have to do a concert with each other, all hell breaks loose. They confront each other about what happened in the past. One on them wants them to go back to the way it was, but the other doesn't agree. But can one song from their past bring them to their senses?_

484531

_**Title: **Comet's magic_

_**Rating:**_ _M(for some language, maybe lime)_

_**Charcters: **Kag/Inu _

_**Genre: **Romance/Humor_

_**Summary: **_"Just cause he's mister popular doesn't mean he can treat me that way." the comet flew across the sky. _'I wish I could just get him back for all the things he ever did or said bad to me"_

.2442

_**Title:** Bahama Secrets_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Characters:** Inuyasha and Kagome_

_**Genre:** Romance/Drama/adventure_

_**Summary: **They were best friends. But she had to move away. 13 years later they meet and bump heads not knowing who each other is. Can a secret cave bring them to there senses or just have them forget about each other completley?_


End file.
